Harry Potter mets the Gargoyles
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Harry Potter and Gargoyles crossover. Adopted from Kaite13. Harry meets David and Fox and Puck by babysitting young Alex and from there things seem to develop. I'm bad at summaries so please read and decide if you like the story for yourself. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own this story or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry lay in his bed that seemed as it was ready to fall apart at any moment. He had come back from Hogwarts only just last week and now he wished he had just let Voldermort have his way. It turned out that something big had happened while he was away at Hogwarts and his 'Dear Uncle Vernon' had begun the beating again with the 'no food for the freak rule'. So what ever had happened when he was at Hogwarts, things had gone back to how they were before he got his Hogwarts letter. A voice that was like nails on a chalkboard broke though his thoughts.

"Up, get up!"

It was his Aunt Petunia knocking at the door to Harry's room; Harry made a noise so his Aunt knew he was up. It seemed that Aunt Petunia had refused to come into his room anymore, with the headless mice that Hedwig brought back for him. To Harry it seemed like Hedwig was trying to fatten him up. He slowly and painfully got up and dressed and went out of his room, down the steps (they were broken because of Harry's Uncle and cousin weight) and into the kitchen to cook breakfast for his relatives.

After Harry had finished all the cooking and cleaning from breakfast time, his Aunt came up to him and without a word or even a single sign that he even existed, handed him his list of chores for the day with the normal threat that if he didn't do all the chores on the list then he would be in for another beating from his uncle.

With a sigh, Harry looked down at the list and wondered how ever he was going to manage all of this with his injures from the last beating that his uncle had given him.

Chores:

Make breakfast,

Clean dishes,

Mow lawn,

Weed garden,

Make lunch,

Clean dishes,

Dust everything,

Mop floors,

Paint fence.

'This isn't so bad' Harry thought with surprise and relief.

After that things went back to normal, his uncle went to work and his aunt and cousin went out to get Dudley something for some stupid reason. Things for Harry went well, that is until lunch time when his uncle came home.

"Glad I've mange to get half way though the list at least,' thought Harry, hoping that his uncle would just ignore him. Unfortunately for Harry, his uncle walked into the kitchen as Harry was making lunch and he had a big smile on his face that couldn't mean anything good for Harry.

"Boy, you are baby-sitting tonight and what money you make you will give to me." Vernon said while jabbing Harry in his bruised and sore ribs.

"For who?" asked Harry while rubbing where his uncle had just jabbed him.

"Why would they want Harry?" A shocked Petunia asked before Harry got a reply.

"Because they don't know that Harry lives with us and we could use the money. Add that to the fact that they will be here to have dinner with us." Vernon replied to his wife, ignoring Harry and his question.

"Who are they?" Petunia asked which she got an answer for which made Harry a bit mad.

"The Xanatos; they are very powerful and very, very, very rich." Vernon said with glee at the thought of money.

"Oh, well, then we will have to make them feel at home." Petunia said who was getting Uncle Vernon's thoughts.

Harry looked at his Aunt Petunia's face and he saw that it was a very dreamy look and she was smiling as if only good things could happen with the possibility that came with knowing the Xanatos family.

Dudley, who had heard his father as he had hoped for Harry to get what he deserved, his whole face lit up as he thoughts followed that of his parents. Uncle Vernon then went back to work in a good mood and Aunt Petunia started to plan what to have for dinner that night. Which would mean for Harry (or at least he hoped) he would not be beaten tonight and that he might be able to sneak some food to his room when he relatives wasn't looking.

When his Uncle Vernon came back from work at five, Harry's Aunt Petunia was all dressed up and made his Uncle Vernon and Dudley changed into their best Sunday suits. It seemed to Harry that his relatives were going all out to try and impress these people.

The door bell rang at six o'clock and Uncle Vernon answered it which was soon followed by a yell for Harry.

"Boy!" Vernon shouted.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as he came into the hallway where his uncle was waiting.

"Come here now! The Xanatos don't know you live with us and you will not tell them, understood?" Vernon demanded.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied.

"Now, boy, remember: no funny stuff and don't say anything about that school of yours." Vernon said harshly.

Then when Uncle Vernon was sure that Harry understood the rules, he then answered the door.

"Mr. Dursley, I am here to pick up the baby-sitter for the Xanatos." Said a well dressed young man with a polite bow that you would expect a butler to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 2**

"Here he is." Vernon said while pushing Harry to the well dressed man.

"Very good, come with me. The Xanatos want to talk to you before you start." The young man said, ignoring the push that Harry's uncle had given him.

"Okay." Harry said nervously, and was wondering, about the type of people he was going to babysit for.

As Harry followed the young man out of the house (who Harry thought of as the Xanatos butler) his uncle slammed the door and as soon as his uncle was gone and the door shut, the young man stopped talking and turned to look at Harry.

"My name is Mr. Burnett and tonight you will be babysitting for the Xanatos while they have dinner with your relatives," said Mr. Burnett as he looked over Harry with a critical eye "Now then, get in the car so we can get going."

With a face of determination on his face, Harry followed Mr. Burnett into the car and watched the scenery go by as they sat in silence until they came to a complete stop.

"Here we are," said Mr. Burnett as he stepped out of the car and stood to one side as to allow Harry to get out. When Harry got out of the car, he lost his breath, the house wasn't a house but a beautiful old mansion. Noticing that Mr. Burnett had not waited for him and was walking into the mansion, Harry quickly walked after him and followed him to an old English-American styled living room. Harry heard a child's laughter and looked to see a little boy who was playing with some toys on a thick, warm rug in the center of the room. Their was also two other people doing odd jobs around the room, which Harry thought must be Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos.

"Mr. Xanatos, the young man is here." Mr. Burnett said which made Harry break out of his thoughts.

"Yes, thank you Owen." Mr. Xanatos said looking up from sorting some last minute paper work at his desk.

With that said Mr. Burnett then left the room. 'Must be some type of code to say get lost' thought Harry.

After Mr. Burnett had left the room, Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos turned to Harry and began to talk.

"What is your name?" Mr. Xanatos asked.

"Harry Potter, sir." Harry replied.

"You have manners, but there is no reason to call me sir." Mr. Xanatos said.

"Okay." Harry said.

"How old are you?" Mrs. Xanatos asked.

"Fourteen, ma'am." Harry replied.

"You look younger," said Mrs. Xanatos.

"Thank you, ma'am." Said Harry

"Do you think magic is real?" Mr. Xanatos asked, all of a sudden, surprising Harry.

"David." Mrs. Xanatos said sadly to her husband.

"What Fox? We need to know." Mr. Xanatos said determinedly.

At this time the child started to float to the ceiling as if to show Harry what he would be getting himself into. Harry heard the little boy laugh and looking over towards the child, Harry was surprised to see the child floating. It all mad sense of how Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos asked Harry if he thought magic was real and this made Harry smile at the child in understanding, who then floated back to the floor.

"Oh, Alex!" Mrs. Xanatos said worriedly.

"Harry, you see why we asked the question about magic?" Mrs. Xanatos asked in a serious manner.

"Yes, and I do know that magic is real, because I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry replied calmly and not worried at all.

"A magic school?" Mr. Xanatos said surprised.

"One minute, please." Mrs. Xanatos interrupted them.

"Puck?" Mr. Xanatos asked in a way you would ask for someone to come into a room.

"Davey, what are you calling me for?" Puck asked when he appeared in the room as a pop in the air and was floating in the air while waiting for a reply.

Harry knew that Puck was not human, because he could see that with his own eyes, there was also the fact that Puck was floating in the air. Even though that they had just meet, for some reason, that Harry did not understand, something in him told him to trust Puck.

"Have you heard of a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

"Yeah, why?" Puck asked while lying on his back at lying with his hands behind his head.

"Because, Harry here goes there." Mrs. Xanatos said while politely pointing at Harry.

Puck turned to look at Harry with a surprised look on his face. He had not hoped that he would be able to find a magical babysitter for young Alex because of all his powers.

"You are going to watch Alex?" Puck asked. Harry was going to reply but Mr. Xanatos spoke before Harry could give his reply.

"Puck, is there a problem with this?" Mr. Xanatos asked seemingly unsure with this new information and Puck's reaction.

"No, Davey, I know the school. If the children need to go to school, that is were we would go. Lord Oberon visited the school when it first started, and he liked what he saw so he has kept the watch up over the years." Puck said with not a hint of falseness in his voice.

"Is there more?" Mrs. Xanatos asked who was interested in this magical school.

"It is the top school for magic in the world and only teaches witches and wizards." Puck said, giving more information on the school.

"Okay, then it looks like we have a baby-sitter." Mr. Xanatos said making up his mind.

Puck disappeared in a circle of wind and Alex floated to into his mother's arms. After she was holding him he started to laugh a very small laugh at her, as if he knew a secret that only Alex knew and no one else did.

"The rules are on the table and if you need help call Puck." Mr. Xanatos said.

"Okay." Harry replied, remembering what he was told.

Mrs. Xanatos kissed Alex on the forehead and spoke to Harry as she put Alex, carefully into his arms "Here is Alex." Mrs. Xanatos said.

After they had said their goodbyes, they left and went out to dinner, leaving Harry alone with Alex and Puck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 3**

After watching Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos leave, Harry put Alex down on the floor where his toys were, so that he could play. Almost at once, Alex picked up a toy train and the train animals around the train started to float around him.

Seeing that Alex was safe and happy, Harry decided to go and read the rules that were left on the table for him. Walking up to the table and being careful of everything else, Harry picked up the paper with the rules on it while keeping an eye on Alex at all times.

'These rules aren't so bad' thought Harry while comparing them to the rules that were given to be by his 'loving relatives'. Harry read though the rules again to make sure he understood them all. They were:

1. You will be paid $50 for baby-sitting for the night. This is for the whole night and we will be back at 11 p.m.

2. Alex is to be in bed at nine o'clock. He must have a bath before he goes to bed. His pajamas are laid out on the bed for the night.

3. Don't let Alex out of your sight. This is because of his magic, and because he likes to play pranks which sometimes don't work right. It should be easy, because Alex enjoys being with people with magic. If Alex wants to play a game, Puck knows where they are.

4. Don't let his grandmother take him. His grandmother tries to take him to Avalon to live with her and her husband.

5. If you need help call Puck. Puck teaches Alex magic and can control him if he needs too. He knows the rules and Alex will listen to him.

Harry looked at Alex who was playing when he heard Alex calling him. So Harry walked over and sat on the rug with Alex.

"Tory." Alex said.

"What does 'tory' mean?" Harry asked who was a bit confused.

"Tory." Alex repeated for Harry as if what he wanted was obvious.

"Story? Is that what you are saying?" Harry asked.

"Tory." Alex said for the third time.

"Do you want a story?" Harry repeated.

"Tory." Alex said for the fourth time, with a pout.

"Ooohhhh, you want a story, I get it now," Harry said while hitting his head with the palm of his hand as if it was obvious right from the beginning.

Happy that Harry finally understood what he wanted; Alex started to clap his hands excitedly.

Harry told Alex about his first year at Hogwarts to tell as a story to Alex. During the story Alex did not make any noise and that was a surprise as Harry thought that all little kids wouldn't or couldn't sit still for one second with out problems. Alex listened carefully about the details of Hogwarts. The story took about one hour so it was eight o'clock when the story was over.

Just as Harry was saying the last word of the story a green light filled the room. When it cleared a woman which Harry had never seen before was standing in the room. Since Harry had Alex in his arms he did not need to worry about grabbing him from the floor as to protect him from the intruder.

"Give me Alex." The woman demanded.

"Who are you?" Harry asked wearily and not giving the women what she wanted, Alex.

"Give me Alex." The woman repeated.

"I asked who you are ma'am." Harry said again but with more courage.

"I am Queen Titania, of Avalon." Titania answered as if Harry should of known this and if Harry didn't know this then that would make him more stupid then a one year old.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Harry said calmly, as if her glare didn't affect him which it didn't as he had so much experience with his uncle's, Snape's and Voldermort's glares.

"Thank you." Titania said a bit more calmly now.

"What do you want with Alex?" Harry asked again.

"He is my grandson." Titania replied as it was obvious.

"I am sorry, but I cannot give him to you." Harry said with determination showing in his body langue and eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 4**

"Why can I not have my grandson?" Titania asked with a hidden meaning.

"Because I was told not to give him to you and I am sorry about that ma'am. Maybe you could visit him here." Harry replied, he was determined to stick to the rules.

"Who are you?" Titania asked while looking Harry up and down which made Harry feel like someone had seen his very sole.

"My name is Harry Potter, ma'am." Harry replied while not allowing any of the fear or un-sureness to show up on his face or though his voice.

"Why are you here?" Titania asked who was becoming more interested in this Harry Potter as the time went by.

"I am the baby-sitter for young Alex, ma'am." Harry said politely.

"Why do you keep calling me ma'am?" Titania asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Manners, ma'am." Harry replied as if it wasn't anything less then to be expected of him.

"Fox and David have picked well, when they picked you as the babysitter for Alex." Titania said who was pleased with the chosen babysitter who turned out better then she thought he would.

"Why is that, ma'am?" Harry asked carefully.

"It is because you have manners and obey the rules. That is a very good thing to have when dealing with Alex. I will visit Alex when his parents are here" Titania replied.

"Thank you, ma'am." Harry said now a lot more calmly as he understood what was going on a bit better.

"You're welcome young man." Titania said kindly.

Queen Titania leaned down to Alex who was in Harry's arms and kissed Alex on his forehead in a grandmotherly fashion and then disappeared in a flash of green light, leaving Harry and Alex alone in the room again.

Alex then turned around in Harry's arms so he could put his arms around Harry's neck in a sort of sleepy and cute manor. Harry thinking about Alex's action, looked at the clock and saw that it was eight-fifteen. Harry had a feeling that Alex was going to try something that he was not allowed too.

"Alex, what would you like to do?" Harry asked and before he got an answer, Harry found himself being teleported into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could teleport!" Harry said in surprised, making Alex giggle.

"Cookie." Alex said while looking around the room for the cookie jar.

"I need to ask first." Harry explained to Alex.

"Cookie." Alex repeated over and over again. As Alex kept repeating himself the jar started to float to his hands. However before Alex could get it Harry took the jar and put it back where it was before Alex could clam his prize. This made Alex frown because he wanted a cookie.

"Puck, I need to ask you a question could you please came here, sir?" Harry asked in a very low voice as if he wasn't sure what would happen or if anyone was about that didn't know about Puck.

"Just say my name and I will show, kid. And there is no reason to use manners with me," a voice said out of nowhere and appeared Puck out of thin air.

"Thank you." Harry said in a lower voice.

Puck was now floating lazily in the air in front of Harry. Young Alex was laughing and pointing at Puck who had seemed to think that he had found a new game or something.

"You're welcome." Puck said politely.

"The reason I called is Alex wants a cookie and I don't know if he can have one before he goes to bed." Harry asked in confusion.

Puck started to laugh and Harry found Alex teleported from his arms and into Puck's arms which also made Alex stop trying to float the cookie jar to him but he was still laughing at Puck.

"You did good to ask because Alex isn't allowed sweets before bed and he knows that." Puck explained to Harry, happy that Harry had just passed some sort of secret test that he didn't know about.

"Okay, but where is his room so he can have his bath and get ready for bed?" Harry asked who had noticed the time and remembered Alex's bed time.

Once again, without warning, Puck teleported all three of them into Alex's bedroom and together they gave Alex a bath and then they putted Alex into his Gargoyle pajamas and tucked him into bed.

"Why won't he go to sleep?" Harry asked Puck in confusion.

"We need to tell him a bed time story," Puck explained to Harry. So Harry made up a bed time story from the top of his head and to Harry's surprise, both Alex and Puck listened.

"You did well tonight kid." Puck said while watching Harry carefully finish tucking the sleeping Alex into bed.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said to Puck. Before Puck could answer, a voice came from the entrance of the room.

"Oh, good, you are both here." Mr. Xanatos said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 5**

"I'm glad that you didn't have any problems with Alex," said Mr. Xanatos "Here, I think that you've earned it," Mr. Xanatos gave Harry his payment of $50.

"Thanks a lot sir, and don't worry, Alex was an angel, no problems at all," replied Harry.

"Still, thank you for looking after Alex," said Mr. Xanatos who shake hands with Harry after giving Harry the money and making sure it was put away safely. After shaking Harry's hand, Mr. Xanatos turned to speak to Puck.

"Puck, please change and take Harry back to the Dursleys household, so that Mr. Dursley can make sure he gets home on time. I don't want to worry anyone" Mr. Xanatos said.

"Ok, Davey." Puck said with a mock salute of two fingers. Puck started to spin around in a circle and he changed back to Owen Burnett.

Harry followed 'Owen Burnett' out of the old mansion and into the car. As Harry watched the scenary go pass and to 'Mr. Burnett's' huming, Harry just sat their with dread building in the pit of his stomach about what will happen when he gets home.

When they got there Harry thanked Mr. Burnett for the ride and walked into the house. As Harry watched the car disappear and once it was out of site Harry turned to go into the house and he saw uncle Vernon standing there wanting for him.

"Boy, hand it over." Vernon demanded as he saw Harry walking up the drive way.

"Here is the money that I got for babysitting Alex, sir" Harry said and handed his uncle the money.

"$50, not bad for one night." Vernon said as he counted the money that he snatched out of his nephews hand.

"Go to your room. And don't forget that you still have chores to do tomorrow." Petunia said in a manner as if to say 'I better then you and you don't even deserve to breath the same air as me'.

Harry went upstairs to his room slowly and thankful that his uncle hadn't beaten him tonight. As Harry entered his small empty room he fell face first onto his bed and fell asleep thinking about all that had happen tonight.

Downstairs, the Dursleys were talking about how they all felt that they had impressed their gustes and then after two hours of talking they all went up to bed, happy with how the night went.

**The Xanatos mansion, in England, in Alex's bedroom.**

Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos looked over to Alex, just checking their child as would any parent who had a small child, Alex was asleep, quite happily in his bed. They turned as they heard foot steps coming into the room. It was just 'Mr. Burnett'.

They watched Mr. Burnett walked into the room and changed into Puck again.

"Davey, Fox." Puck said in greeting.

"Puck, what did you think of Harry? How was he with Alex?" Mr. Xanatos asked, wondering about how the night had went.

"Queen Titania." Puck said without warning.

"What?" David asked, jumping in surprise.

"Puck, you told on me." Titania said as if she had been told off as a child.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Xanatos asked, surprised at her mother's sudden appearance in the room.

"Why are you surprised Fox? Did you think that I would not check up on you and Alex? I mean I did tell you that I would be checking in on you from time to time" Titania asked, scolding.

"This makes twice you were here tonight." Puck said while floating in the air with his legs crossed and arms crossed against his chest.

"Twice? Why?" David asked in surpise. It was rare to see Titania at all, let alone twice in one night she had come by.

"Yes, I tested your baby-sitter tonight." Titania told the other three in the room but keeping her voice down because of Alex.

"Then you can tell us what you think of him and why you tested him." Fox said in a demanding sort of way.

"I tested him to find out if he would obey the rules that you told him. He would not let me take Alex but he was more than willing to let me stay and visit with Alex here. He also used his manners, I like him." Titania replied.

"Why?" David asked in confusion, Titania never seemed to like anyone outside of the family.

"It is so hard to found someone with manners, but to find a wizard that has them is great. He will take good care of Alex and I think that it would do Alex some good to be around other children" Titania explained to them.

"Good. Now, Puck, what do you think of Harry?" Fox asked before any fights could break out between David and Titania.

"I watched him the whole time he was here and he obeyed your rules. He did what Alex wanted to do and even took the time to make it fun for Alex. He even told Alex a story about his school which is the only time Alex stayed in one spot for any amount of time. He made it fun for Alex for him to be around. The only time he told Alex he could not do something was the one time he called me. And that was because Alex wanted a snack right before he went to bed." Puck told the others in the room his thought on how the evening went.

"That was all that he called you for?" David asked in surprise.

"Yes, I was surprised because at one point Alex started to use his magic" Puck said while changing his position that he was in while still floating in the air.

"Good. Then maybe we should have him come to Manhattan with us." David suggested to everyone. This made everyone be quite and looked at David in shock and surprise.

"Why take young Harry to Manhattan with us?" Puck asked for everyone in the room.

"Sometimes we need a baby-sitter and he knows about magic so he does not get surprised when it is used. Alex needs kids to play with sometimes instead of grown-ups. This could help Alex learn control around others and maybe some of young Harry's manners will rub off on Alex." David told everyone his reasons.

"Good idea." Titania said approvingly.

"We need permission from his parents to take young Harry out of England." David said, making everyone come back down to earth.

"Davey, I can find his house and see where it is." Puck said who was getting more interested in having Harry around for more then just one night.

"Please do Puck." David said with a nod in Puck's direction.

After Queen Titania kissed Fox and left Puck teleported to find Harry's parents.

When Puck reappeared, he was inside of Harry's bedroom making Puck think that this must be Harry's house. That was until Puck saw what state the bedroom and Harry was in. Puck looked over at Harry to see he was fast asleep but was having a nightmare. So, Puck made himself invisible thinking that Harry's parents would be coming in soon to help their child but no one came to help Harry.

Using the boy's aura to see what belonged to him in the room is anything, the only things that Puck saw was a trunk and a bird cage with a snowy white owl in the cage. This was very surprising for Puck because that would mean that young Harry owned only what was in the trunk, the owl, and cage. Most children that where Harry's age owned much more then this and did not dress in clothes that where ten sizes too big for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 6**

Puck walked…err….floated up to the sleeping Harry and had a look closer at him.

'Something isn't right here' Puck thought to himself.

As Harry groaned and moved in his nightmare, Puck noticed the t-shirt that Harry had worn to bed move, giving Puck a full view of Harry's bruised chest which was all completed with scars.

At this, Puck pulled back in surprise, 'how could anyone want to hurt just a polite child such as Harry?' thought Puck in confusion. Using his powers, Puck scanned the house for any dangers but only found Harry's sleeping relatives. It 'seemed' that their was nothing dangerous in the house that could of hurt Harry.

"Better check if this is what I think it is and if this is a one time thing," Puck muttered to himself as the realization final sank into him. The results of the spell came back and the results made Puck feel sick to his stomach. It had turned out that the results shown that Harry was beaten more then once a day and Harry was in danger of losing his life if he stayed with these 'relatives' of his.

Making up his mind, Puck returned to the Xanatos' house, determined to get Harry some help.

**The Xanatos' house**

"They lied to you." Puck said to David as soon as he teleported into the Xanatos' house.

"Who?" David asked in surprise at what Puck had said, and with just a serious face too.

"The Dursleys." Puck said saying the name 'Dursleys' as if it was some disgusting swear word.

By the tone of his voice, David could tell that something had made Puck mad—and that could be a dangerous thing for the person or people that did that. If this had to do with the Dursleys and them hurting Harry then David was glad he wasn't one of them, because it was unthinkable to the fae to harm a child and Puck was a fae.

"About what did they lie to me about?" David asked though he had his suspicions. When he was with the Dursleys, something just hadn't seemed right.

"Davey, Harry lives with them." Puck said as if he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

"He does? They said that they only had one son and he was with us tonight. They kept going on and on about him all night. Even Fox was ready to tell them to stop pushing their son's life at us." David said in confusion.

"Harry lives with them, and there is more that they forgot to tell you and none of it is good." Puck said seriously.

"Please, go on." David said. David new that this must be important and serious for Puck to be acting the way he was and not being his usual happy and playful self.

"He doesn't own a lot and he has bruises on him. When I did a spell to see if this was a one time thing or not, it said that it had been going on for years now. This happens more then once a day and if this keeps up it could be very dangerous for young Harry." Puck said in a serious voice.

"Well, that isn't good." David said, who sat down in a near by chair and started to think of ways to help Harry. The boy had seemed so kind and polite when they had met; how anyone could hurt Harry was beyond David's knowledge.

"Davey, the boy was having a nightmare when I was there. Even in his nightmares he makes no noise, as if he is scared too." Puck said angrily, remembering that no one had come to help poor Harry when he needed help.

"We need to fix this before it gets worse. I mean when we meet him earlier he had manners and showed no signs that any of this was going on. You and my mother could find nothing wrong with the way he was with Alex." Fox said, speaking for the first time. Fox could not think of someone hitting their own child for no reason.

"Fox is right this has to stop." David said, determinedly.

David, Fox and Puck all talked into the early hours of the morning and it was decided that 'Owen Burnett' would be making another appearance at the Dursleys household.

**The Next Morning**

"Up, get up!" Petunia yelled while banging her fist against Harry's bedroom door.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said in a very low voice but his aunt still heard his response.

"Don't you dare burn the bacon and no breakfast for you," Petunia said and walked off.

Harry got up, did his morning routine and went down stairs to cook breakfast.

As Harry started to put the breakfast on the table the phone rang. Aunt Petunia answered the phone as Harry picked up his chore list and started his chores for that day.

A few minutes later Aunt Petunia called him to the table and told him to stand next to Uncle Vernon because they needed to talk to him.

"Boy." Petunia said to Harry.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked politely as he can but on the inside Harry was nervous as he wondered what his aunt and uncle could possible want with him.

"That was Mr. Burnett on the phone and he will be here in five minutes to pick you up. You will stay with the Xanatos for the summer and work for them. You had better not say anything that would make them think that they should not do business with Vernon, or I will make sure that you never return to that school of yours. Ever," Petunia said with the up most serious that was on both her face and in her voice.

"Boy, at the end of the summer you will give all of the money that you make working for the Xanatos to us for letting you live with us. You will not tell anyone that you are giving us the money, because that would be very bad for you. Do you understand me boy?" Vernon demanded and slamed his fist down on the table.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said with a worry about what might happen to him if he didn't.

"Now go upstairs and pack your things." Petunia said demanded while pointing a boney finger in the direction of the stairs case.

Harry went upstairs to pack all of his things, which was easy since he had not unpacked from the school year. Then he pulled his trunk downstairs (listening to it banging down the stairs after him) and put it by the door. He then went back upstairs and took Hedwig's cage downstairs too. Hedwig was out hunting.

His uncle was waiting for Harry in the hall way, it seemed that he wanted another 'little chat' with Harry.

"Boy, now listen: nothing funny. The Xanatos are not to find out that you are a freak or that you go to that freak school of yours. And if I find out that they have I will make sure that you will not live until next summer. Do you understand me boy?" Vernon demanded with a fat finger jabbing Harry in chest, making Harry flinch.

"Okay. I understand sir." Harry said seriously, but Harry already knew the Xanatos true story so Harry was more interested in his relative's reaction to the type of family the Xanatos was.

"I mean it, boy. If you do I will make sure that you never step foot in that school of yours again." Vernon said, making sure that his threat was understood and remembered.

There was a knock on the door and Uncle Vernon answered it with a big grin. He was smiling because he was getting rid of Harry earlier and he was making money off the deal. All in all, it seemed like things were _finally_ going the right way for Vernon Dursleys.

"Boy. Remember what I told you before." Vernon said to Harry as if he was just reminding Harry to behave like any other parent would.

"Hello, Mr. Burnett." Harry said as he stepped up to the door.

"Hello, Harry. Ready to go? We are in hurry so we don't have anytime to wait." Owen said who wanted to spend as little amount of time with the Dursleys as possible and also he wanted to get Harry away from them as fast as he could.

"Yes. I am sir." Harry said with a nod.

"Good. Come on then." Owen said with a wave in the direction of the waiting car which he had left open as to make it easier to put Harry's belongings in.

Mr. Burnett helped Harry get his trunk and owl into the car. As their was somethings that Harry couldn't do by himself and that Mr. Burnett just _wouldn't_ allow him to do. They then got into the car and Mr. Burnett started the engine.

As Mr. Burnett started the car and drove the car to the old mansion, where the Xanatos were waiting for them, Harry had never been so happy before in his life. He was getting a summer free from the Dursleys.

When they got to the mansion, to Harry's surprise, Mrs. Xanatos and Alex got into the car with Harry. Mr. Xanatos and Mr. Burnett were loading their things into the trunk of the car and then got into the car once they where sure everything was packed.

"Hi, Alex. How are you today?" Harry asked the happy child.

Alex climbed out of his mother's arms and into Harry's arms and gave him a hug. Then he turned around in his arms and sat in his lap. Alex started to make colored balls appear out of thin air and played with them. This made Mrs. Xanatos smile at how well Harry and Alex was getting on.

When they where all in the car, Mrs. Xanatos attempted a conversation.

"How are you today, Harry?" Mrs. Xanatos asked, trying to get Harry to open up to them.

"Good, thank you, Mrs. Xanatos." Harry replied to the question.

Harry played with Alex as Mr. Burnett drove them to the airport, where their jet was waiting to take them back home to Manhattan.

"Pwetty." Alex said, it seemed that Hedwig had some how came into the car and sitting in an empty seat in the car and she had gotten the young boys attention.

Alex reached to touch Hedwig. Harry started to turn Hedwig's cage so the door was facing him so he could open the door and let Hedwig out.

"We are here." Owen said before Harry could do anything with Hedwig.

"Thank you, Owen." David replied.

"Come on." Fox said who took Alex from Harry so that he could sort out Hedwig and her cage.

Everyone got out of the car. Mr. Xanatos had Owen get two men to move their things into the private plane. Harry had carried Hedwig and her cage onto the airplane as he didn't trust anyone else with Hedwig.

"Harry, have you been out of England before?" David asked as they all sat down in their sets in the plain.

"No, I have never been out of England in my life." Harry replied while they fastened their seatbelt, ready for take off.

"Hogwarts is in England?" Fox asked.

"Yes, I think so." Harry said "I would think it would be more in Scotland then Britain though."

Harry, who was sitting next to Alex, turned Hedwig's cage so that the door was facing Alex. Harry opened the door and took Hedwig out so that Alex could touch her.

"Pwetty." Alex said as Harry brought Hedwig closer to Alex as she was sitting on his arm.

"Yes, she is." Harry said.

"Soft." Alex said as he carefully stroked Hedwig's feathers.

Hedwig, who was looking around, stayed on Harry's arm. However, when the plane started to move Harry, put Hedwig back into her cage so that she would not get scared on the plane.

"Harry, you get along with Alex so well." Fox said in total amazement, she had never seen her son so taken with any of the other babysitters before.

"Thank you." Harry said with a small blush.

It seemed to Harry that they had a long time until the plan landed so Harry played games with Alex until they landed, keeping them both busy and out of trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 7**

They got out of the plan and into a car which took them to the Xanatos' home, Castle Wyvern. Their luggage would be in a car behind them as not to squash them in the car.

When Harry's eyes got their first look at the castle they went as wide as dinner plates, because he did not think that anyone could be that rich. A hand on his shoulder made Harry break out of his thoughts, looking to who the arm belonged to, Harry saw it was Mr. Xanatos who he allowed to guide him into the castle while he was in his state of shock at how the castle looked.

"Mr. Xanatos, it's time for the meeting you had me set up for this morning." Owen reminded Mr. Xanatos helpfully as they where in the entrance hall.

"Yes." David said, with a nod of his in thanks to Owen as he had forgotten with everything that had been going on lately.

"David, if we go now who will give Harry the tour?" Fox asked worried that Harry might get lost if they didn't give him the tour.

"Don't worry, tell me where Alex's room is and I will watch him in there." Harry told them, he didn't want his uncle to find out that he hadn't been perfect for them.

"No need for that, I am sure that we can find someone to help you around until you learn your way around that castle." David said dismissing Harry's thought as if it would be a crime to not give Harry the tour of the castle.

"Mr. Xanatos, I could change and help him." Owen suggested.

"Please do that Owen." David said, agreeing with what Owen had suggested.

So 'Owen Burnett' started to spin in a circle very fast, wind out of no wear seemed to appear and then as the wind died down, Puck appeared where Owen Burnett stood just moments before.

"Sorry about this Harry." Fox said who felt terrible at having to dump Harry in a strange place and go off to a meeting.

"Don't worry." Harry replied, trying to came them down, not wanting the Xanatos to worry.

Puck decided that enough was enough, so he floated though the air and past everyone to break them out of their pity party and to get things moving. With Puck reminding them, Mrs. Xanatos kissed Alex on the forhead in a motherly way and handed him to Harry. When they were certain that Alex and Harry was alright, the Xanatos left for the meeting.

"So, kid, you want to watch Alex's magic lesson? Or do you want to do something else?" Puck asked while floating upside down with his legs crossed.

"Yes, please I would like to watch the lesson." Harry replied, wanting to see more of this different type of magic.

"Kid, no need for manners with me. I don't much care for them and almost never use them myself." Puck said with a shrug of his shoulders as he became the right way around again.

"Okay." Harry said with a reluctant nod.

With that Puck teleported the both of them to the roof. Then Puck started to teach Alex how to float in the air. They were at Alex's lesson for hours. When it started to get dark out, Puck stopped the lesson. As they sat on the roof top and watched the sun set, Harry heard screams filling the air, making Harry jump in surprise.

"What was that?" Harry asked with surprise.

"The gargoyles." Puck said as if this was a normal thing, which it was.

"There is a stone gargoyle in Hogwarts and it doesn't scream." Harry said with eyes as big as dinner plates.

Puck started to laugh and teleported them to a tower. There Harry's eyes went wide again.

"Puck, what is wrong?" Hudson asked who came towards them as soon as he saw them teleport into the tower.

"Nothing." Puck said in his usual way.

"Grandpa!" Alex said yelled happily from within Harry's arms.

"Hello, Alex. Who is the lad?" Hudson asked who was looking at Harry with a critical eye as if to see what type of person Harry was.

"His name is Harry." Puck said with a wave of the hand in Harry's direction.

"And is there a reason he need to know about us? Or did you want to show off for Alex again?" Hudson asked with a raised eye brow.

"He will be baby-sitting for the Xanatos sometimes. So he needs to know about the castle and about all of you. This way if he needs to he can ask you for help if Alex is in danger." Puck said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did you tell him before you teleported?" Hudson asked.

"No." Puck said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hello, lad." Hudson said.

"Hello, sir." Harry said.

"Good, you do speak. And you use manners, that is a change from most humans" Hudson said, he was beginning to like this lad, he had manners unlike the other humans.

"Hudson." Goliath said in welcoming.

"Who is this?" Angela asked with a point of a clawed finger in Harry's direction.

"His name is Harry." Hudson answered.

The gargoyles had awakened for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 8**

**  
**Harry's eyes had started too returned to normal but when he saw the gargoyles his eyes had gone as big as plates again.

"Puck, why did you being him up here?" Goliath asked in a demanding sort of way, he wanted to know if this male child would be any danger towards his clan.

"Because, he is going to be baby-sitting for Alex, and he heard you wake up. So it made sense to bring him up here to meet you all." Puck said as if it was that simple that he shouldn't have to explain it to them.

"Great." Angela said who was looking forward to having someone that was closer to her age.

"Lad, before you came here did you know about magic? Or is this a big surprise for you?" Hudson asked with amusement and curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes, I know about magic before this sir." Harry said calmly.

"Hudson, Harry here goes to Hogwarts and learns magic." Puck said with a motion to Harry while looking at Hudson.

"Do you? Well then, lad that is a good school." Hudson said and Harry was about to answer him but was stopped when they heard Fox calling for them.

"Puck, Alex, Harry." Fox called from some where in the castel.

"The Xanatos' are home." Puck said in surprise as it seemed that time sure did fly by.

"Well, it is eight." Harry said as if Puck should of known these things.

"See you later, lads." Hudson said in goodbye with the other members of the clan said their goodbye's.

With the goodbyes done, Puck teleported them all downstairs to the main hall which was where Mrs. Xanatos was looking for them. Mrs. Xanatos seeing them appear took Alex from Puck and took him to his room and put him to bed.

While Mrs. Xanatos was doing this, Puck and Harry was talking about their meeting with the gargoyles until they went to bed early as they were all tired from the plane ride from England.

**The Next Morning**

When the Xanatos sat down to breakfast, Harry was no where to be found.

"Owen, where is Harry?" David asked, worried that something might have happened to the boy. He was so kind and polite.

"In his room, I think." Owen replied after thinking about it for a couple of seconds.

"Why is he not at breakfast?" Fox asked, worried that something bad might of happened to such a sweet boy as Harry.

"I have no idea, but I will go and check on him." Owen said, trying to put the Xanatos at ease.

"Please find out." David asked with a nod of his head.

"Sir, should I change?" Owen asked.

"No, I don't think that will be needed." David said.

"Very well." Owen said with a bow and then he turned and left the room.

Mr. Burnett walked down to Harry's room at a quick pase and when he got their he knocked on the door. When he heard nothing in the room, he opened the door, shocked at the sight that greeted him. When he opened the door, he saw Harry on the floor, passed out. He carefully picked Harry up and carbeld him against his chest, put him on the bed being careful as to not knock any injures, and called Mr. Xanatos to the room.

After a few moments foot steps could be heared and Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos was in the room with Alex in his mothers arms.

"What's wrong?" David asked while checking Harry over quickly.

"We need a doctor to see young Harry and hope that he is okay." Owen said worriedly, he had begun to really like the boy a lot.

"I will call one you stay here with him." David said and left the room to where the phone was.

Mr. Xanatos called a doctor who came to the house. After a few minute, the doctor came and checked over Harry. After the doctor saw Harry, he spoke to Mr. Xanatos.

"He has being eating, its like his been starved and he had been beaten, I know for a fact that those wounds would be impossible for the child to do it to himself or that he 'fell down the stairs'." Said the doctor to Mr. Xanatos "When the child wakes up make sure he is given something light to eat and make sure that he stays in bed for a few days until he his body had time to heal."

With that said Mr. Xanatos led the doctor out while Mrs. Xanatos and Puck tried to make Harry as comfortable as possible with Alex trying to help them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 9**

After showing the doctor our, David came back to Harry's room, where everyone was.

"Owen, stay here and let me know the minute that he wakes up. And please remember what the doctor said." David said who wanted to talk with Harry. Even in the short time that Harry has been with them, Harry has managed to some how get into their hearts.

"I will, sir." Owen said with a short bow.

"Good. Now, Fox and I will take Alex with us today. That should help you for the day." David said. He didn't want to leave anything to chance.

"Yes, Mr. Xanatos." Owen said, expecting the help he was given.

"Good; and Owen, I want to buy Grunnings. Call my lawyer, because I want to talk to the Dursleys about this." David said. David had a feeling that it was Harry's relatives, the Dursleys who hurt Harry and he wanted to make sure that it wouldn't happen again.

"Can I ask you why, sir?" Owen said, interested in what David was planning.

"I want to guarantee that this doesn't happen again. I want to know how this happened in the first place. I would hate to think that this has happened before." David explained to Puck and Fox.

"And buying Grunnings will guarantee this?" Owen asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, because I will fire Mr. Dursley if I hear one bad thing happens to Harry. This will make sure that I get my answers." David said with a smirk.

"As you wish." Owen said while returning David's smirk with one of his own.

"Good. Please start this after Harry wakes up. I don't want him alone when he wakes up." David said.

"Yes, sir." Owen said, with a nod of acceptance.

"Good, and Owen? Please call me when he feels like talking. I would like to talk to him and I know that Fox would like to talk to him too." David said, who didn't want Harry to suffer any more then he already had.

"Yes, sir." Owen said in understanding.

With this Mr. Xanatos walked out of the room and Owen sat down. He was watching Harry and hoping that he would wake up soon. From all that he had seen of the boy he knew that the boy could go either way; good or evil, it would all count on how he was cared for. Around noon, Mr. Xanatos called to see if Harry was awake. He was told that there was no change. Then, around one, Mrs. Xanatos came home to give Alex to Owen. Alex was sitting on Owens lap when he teleported to the bed. And before Owen could stop him, he poked Harry, and this time, Harry woke up.

"You up!" Alex said in a demanding sort of way, he wanted Harry to play with him.

"Yes, Alex. I am up." Harry said. Harry slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Owen, noticed that Harry wasn't up to full strength yet, helped him and propped Harry up in a sitting position with some help from the pillows.

"Good, then you can eat some soup before we talk today." Owen said, not giving Harry a choice in the matter, the kid was way to skinny in Owen point of view.

"Okay." Harry said, knowing that he couldn't get out of it.

When Owen returned with the soup, Harry ate some with Alex sitting next to him. Harry was watching Alex the whole time. It seemed as if this was a game for Alex, in some sort of way.

"You want to play?" Harry asked Alex, pushing his soup away after he had enough. In Owens's opinion, what Harry had eaten of the soup wasn't enough for a bird to survive on.

"Okay." Alex said happily.

Without any warning, Mr. Burnett changed into Puck and started to float in the air next to Harry's bed.

"Hey, kid, you feeling ok?" Puck asked with concern.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, trying to make sure that Puck didn't worry about him.

"Good. Now, you remember that if you want to talk I will listen, okay?" Puck told the boy who had some how managed to find his way into his heart.

"Story!" Alex said, and officially stopping the heart warming moment.

"Hey, now you used real words instead of ones you make up." Harry said, surprised.

"Yep." Alex said.

"Why?" Puck asked in surprise and curiosity.

"Harry is fun when you are not here." Alex replied.

"Oh." Puck said with amusement.

"More friends, more fun." Alex said with a nod of his head in a cute way.

"True." Harry said, agreeing with Alex.

"Kid, you want to watch Alex's magic lesson?" Puck asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"Okay, then. Come on, Alex, time to call your grandma." Puck said who didn't bother to correct Harry with his manners.

"Why?" Asked a now frowning Alex.

"That is the lesson for today," said Harry.

"Ok," Said Alex with acceptance.

Puck showed Alex how to call Avalon using a mirror. Harry watched Alex's lesson for a couple of hours. Things final seemed to be getting better for Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 10**

Alex's lesson had continued until about three in the afternoon, at which Puck started telling Alex and Harry a story that he knew from his many years of being a live. Hearing a door open and close, Puck stopped the story and they looked over to where the sound had come from. Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos had come home early so that they could check up on Harry.

"Oh Harry! Thank goodness your awake!" said Mrs. Xanatos, who came over and was about to give Harry a hug but Alex thinking that his mother wanted him teleported into his mothers arms. This meant that both Alex and Harry got a hug.

"It's good to see you awake, Harry," Mr. Xanatos said, relived that Harry was going to be alright.

"I'm fine Mrs. Xanatos, don't worry," said Harry while trying to calm Mrs. Xanatos down.

"I want you to stay in bed for the next couple of days Harry. Your body needs time to recover after everything its been though," Mr. Xanatos said, making Harry remember that he was in the room. Harry gave a nod of acceptance at the request, knowing that he wouldn't win this one.

For the next couple of days, Harry was not allowed to leave his bed. This was to give him time to heal from what had happened to him. Alex would come in and visit with him all day, except for his magic lessons. Puck would come and tell him stories about Avalon. On the first day that Harry was allowed out of bed, he and Alex were eating breakfast in his room when an owl flew in the window.

"What is that?" Alex asked, looking at the owl in wonder.

Harry looked to where Alex was pointing at, he was pointing to the letter that the owl had dropped on Harry.

"A letter," Harry replied as if it was normal, well for Harry it was.

"But, it came by owl." Alex said, a bit confused as it didn't come by the letter box.

"That's how wizards get their mail." Harry explained.

"Why?" Alex asked with his head cutely to one side.

"Because, owls can find us no matter where we are, so that we can get our mail." Harry said.

"They can?" Alex asked.

"Would you like to send a letter?" Harry asked.

"To who?" Alex asked exited at the chance to do something new.

"How about Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Who is she?" Alex asked.

"My friend's mom, his name is Ron," Harry replied.

"Will you help me?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Okay. Do you want to start now?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Okay, we need pen and paper." Alex said teleporting a pen and paper to him so he could write a letter.

Alex handed the pen and paper to Harry who put them on the table, then handed Alex the pen and laid the paper down on the table.

"Here you need to write the letter." Harry said.

"What do I write?" Alex asked.

"Well, how about 'Dear Mrs. Weasley'?" Harry said with a smile.

Alex wrote on the paper. (It was not this neat because Alex is five, and Harry helped a lot with the spelling)

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_How are you? My name is Alex Xanatos. Please write back._

_Alex_

_P.S. Mrs. Weasley, Alex is five and I sometimes babysit him. When he saw me get a letter this morning he wanted to write one. Please write back, because he would love to hear from you, and he knows about magic so you don't need to worry._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 11**

After Harry had finished writing the letter he folded it up and gave it to Hedwig who was waiting for a reply.

"Hedwig, please deliver this to Mrs. Weasley please," Harry asked, Hedwig gave a hoot of acceptance and flew out of the window, going to deliver the letter.

"Ok, would you like to play?" Asked Harry

"Yes." Said Alex, happy that he was going to play.

Harry picked Alex up, who put his arms around Harry's neck and took both Alex and the letter (which was in his pocket) into the living room so he could play with his toys. When they got their, Harry set Alex down on the rug and gave he some toys to play with. When Alex was playing with his toys, Harry took the letter out of his pocket and started to read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_I was sent to check on you and you weren't at the Dursleys. Where are you? And are you all right? You need to write back soon._

_Your godfather, _

_Sirius Black_

Harry smiled at the letter, then looking up to check on Alex. Harry was expecting the toy's to float but he saw both Alex and the toys floating. Harry decided to ask Alex if he wanted to help Harry write another letter before he could cause any chaos with his tricks.

"Alex, would you like to help me with a different letter?" asked Harry.

"Yes." Said Alex, because he liked watching the owls fly out of the windows.

Alex teleported paper and pen to Harry and Harry sorted the pen and paper out and put the paper on the coffee table and started to write.

_Dear Sirius, _

_I'm baby-sitting for the Xanatos' in Manhattan. And the Dursleys know this because they gave their permission, and I like working for them. I'm ok, so please don't worry about me. Please be careful, because, I worry about you. And Alex, the child I babysit, wants to write something to you._

_Your godson, _

_Harry_

_P.S. Hi, my name is Alex. I'm five years old. Please don't make Harry leave. We have lots of fun. Please write back._

"Ok, when Hedwig comes back, I will send it, ok?" Said Harry

"Yeah." Said Alex while clapping his hands in excitement,

"Would you like to play some more?" Asked Harry, wondering what to do next.

"Candy!" Said Alex, like any other child, he had a BIG sweet tooth (yamiyugi23: I know I do, sugar is my leader! Harry and Alex: shut up and continue on with the story! Yamiyugi23: owe! That's hurting an author, and give me back my sugar! Goes and runs around after them, while this next appears and gets completed like magic).

"Ok, let's see what candy I have in my trunk." Said Harry after checking the time.

"Ok." Said Alex, bouncing up and down, he was going to get sugar!

Harry picked Alex up off the rug and they walked into Harry's bedroom, where he kept his trunk. When they got their Harry placed Alex on the bed in the middle and went to the end of the bed where his trunk was. Harry opened his trunk with Alex watching in amazement, and took out a bag. Harry then closed his trunks lid and gave the bag to Alex to hold as Harry picked Alex up and they walked back into the living room. When they got there Harry placed Alex on the floor and dumped the bag on the floor. In the bag there was:

6 bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

4 Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

20 Chocolate Frogs

10 Pumpkin Pasties

10 Cauldron Cakes

5 Licorice Wands

There was an enlargement charm on the bag, so even though it was small, it could fit a lot inside of it. Harry took Alex who had been watching closely and put him on his lap.

"Ok, pick one," said Harry.

Alex looked like he was thinking before he said anything.

"Chocolate Frog," said Alex after thinking about his choice.

"Ok," said Harry and he picked up a chocolate frog, opened it part way and gave it to Alex. Alex took the partly opened chocolate frog and fished opening it, but before Alex could do anything the frog jumped out of the box. Alex jumped like a frog in wonder of his chocolate frog, Harry personally thought Alex was a lot like a chocolate frog after seen his little jump and his face.

Alex spent the next five minutes trying to catch the chocolate frog. In the end, Alex had cornered the frog and was finally able to eat his prize, head first. After a few minutes their was silence in the room, the only sounds was that of Alex eating his chocolate frog, the silence got Puck worried as Alex could be up to another of his tricks. So Puck teleported into the room.

As Puck appeared in the room to see what was happening because he had not heard any noises from the room, he saw that Harry was awake.

"Hi, Puck" said Harry, when he noticed that Puck was in the room.

"Kid, feeling better?" Asked Puck. He was worried about Harry because in the little amount of time that he had known him, he had come to care about him dearly.

"Yes, thanks," said Harry.

"Where did Alex get chocolate?" asked Puck


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 12**

"From me," said Harry who was starting to worry if he shouldn't of given Alex any chocolate.

"Kid, that's one way to make him happy," said Puck while laughing.

"He asked for candy, so I gave him a Chocolate Frog," said Harry, he also did it within the rules so he shouldn't be in trouble…

"Chocolate Frog? What's that?" Asked Puck curiously.

"Here" said Harry, he then got out of his bag a chocolate frog and gave it to Puck. When Puck opened it Harry could tell that he had never seen one before.

"Wizard candy?" asked Puck with amusement and curiously.

"Yes," said Harry with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, and you have made a friend for life by giving Alex candy," said Puck with a nod of his head in thanks.

"More," said Alex with small hands raised towards Harry.

"Alex, you're covered in chocolate!" said Harry, shocked that Alex could get covered in chocolate with just one piece of it and so quickly.

"More," said Alex, in a demanding way.

"You can have more after lunch," said Harry with sternness in his voice.

"Good, kid," said Puck with praise in his voice.

"Ok," said Alex who had finally found a compromise.

Harry put the candy back into the bag and then picked up Alex, getting ready to clean the chocolate off of Alex.

"Where are his clothes?" asked Harry, looking at Puck while Alex got comfy in Harry's arms.

"No need," said Puck, who then snapped his fingers and he was clean. Then with out any warning, Alex floated out of Harry's arms and into Pucks.

"So kid, what have you and Harry done today?" Puck asked Alex.

"We wrote letters," answered Alex, proudly.

"You did?" asked Puck, curiously.

"Yeah," said Alex with a nod of his head.

"Alex saw me get a letter this morning and wanted to write one. So he wrote a letter to my friend, Ron's, mother, and helped me write a letter to my godfather," explained Harry to Puck when he saw Puck's interest.

"What is your friend's mother's name?" asked Puck.

"Mrs. Weasley," answered Harry

"Would she mind?" asked Puck

"No, and she may write back," replied Harry, remembering how Mrs. Weasley loves children.

"Ok," said Puck

And at that time a small owl flew in the window and dropped a letter in Harry's hands. Harry put the letter in his pocket and the owl flew out the window.

"Letter, letter!" shouted Alex happily, wanting to write more.

"So that is why Alex wanted to write a letter," said Puck in understanding while watching the owl disappear into the sky.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Well, when she writes back tell me, ok?" said Puck.

"Yes," said Harry with a nod of understanding.

Then Alex played with Harry and Puck for a few hours, at which it was lunchtime. When they sat down to lunch, Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos came into the dinning room to eat lunch with them as a surpise.

"So, how was this morning?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, wanting to know if everything had gone along alright.

"Candy," said Alex with a big happy smile.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 13**

"Who?" asked Mrs. Xanatos.

"I gave Alex a Chocolate Frog," said Harry, wondering if he was in trouble, he still had to remember the rules that his uncle told him.

"Chocolate Frog?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, she had never heard of this type of chocolate before.

"Is it a real frog?" asked Mr. Xanatos, wondering what type of chocolate could possibly be a frog.

"No, the spell makes it jump. It's chocolate," said Harry, while he remembered his own reaction to his first chocolate frog.

"Oh," said Mr. Xanatos, interested in this new type of candy.

"Wizard's candy?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, realizing that it might be wizard candy if Harry had it. His relatives wouldn't of allowed him to have 'normal' candy so he must of got his candy at school some how.

"Yes," said Harry with a nod of his head.

"Well, that's not a danger to anyone. So, what happened that Alex did not tell us?" asked Mr. Xanatos, wanting to know more about his son's day as any parent would.

"Letter," said Alex.

"Alex wrote a letter to my friend, Ron's, mother, Mrs. Weasley," explained Harry to Alex's parents.

"Why?" asked Mr. Xanatos, what would make his son want to write a letter.

"He saw me get a letter and wanted to write one. So, he wrote to Mrs. Weasley and she may write back," said Harry.

"Good," said Mr. Xanatos, happy to know that Harry was good for Alex in more ways then one.

The servants came with their lunch and with happy talk lunch was eaten and finished. After lunch Mr. Xanatos went to his office in Castle Wyvern and Mrs. Xanatos took Alex to his room for a nap. This left Puck and Harry alone to talk. Harry told Puck everything that had happened at the Dursleys.

Harry told Puck the whole truth, that in his first year, a man supposed to teach him, had tried to kill they're little panther, second year he'd nearly been murdered by a possessed spirit a man that had tried to kill him since he'd been little, Third year his apparently deranged convict of a godfather had escaped from prison and he'd been attacked by a werewolf. Fourth year well that had been a joke their little panther having been entered into a competition that could have killed him and very nearly did. Voldermort had also come back that year using Harry's blood.

Puck listened to all Harry said, and watched his face. He was going to have a long talk with David. Puck was happy that Harry was talking about what had happened to him because that would help him in the future.

"Harry, how come you didn't tell your Headmaster or your godfather?" asked Puck, wondering why Harry hadn't asked for help from an adult.

"I don't really know," answered Harry, he had never had an adult to look after him before.

Harry had started to cry, Puck teleported the both of them to the tower. He knew that Harry needed to cry so that he would be all right and heal. Puck watched him cry until dinnertime, and then Mr. Xanatos came looking for them. When he found them he took them both to dinner. Puck changed back into Owen Burnett. After dinner, Mr. Xanatos and Mr. Burnett both went to Mr. Xanatos's office in the castle. Mrs. Xanatos and Alex went into the living room. Harry went to his room and got out his bag of candy and walked into the living room.

"Alex remember what I said this morning?" asked Harry with amusement in his eyes when he saw Alex's reaction and understanding that it was 'candy time'.

"Yes," said Alex, while bouncing on his mothers lap and clapping his hands together happily.

Harry dropped the contents of the bag onto the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 14**

Harry looked at what was left in his bag:

6 bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

4 Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

18 Chocolate Frog

10 Pumpkin Pasties

10 Cauldron Cakes

5 Licorice Wands

When all of the candy was on the floor, Harry looked at Alex.

"Pick one," said Harry.

"Bertie Bott's Beans," said Alex after thinking about it for awhile. Harry handed Alex the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Mrs. Xanatos would you like some?" offered Harry politely.

"May I please have a chocolate frog?" asked Mrs. Xanatos politely, remembering it was what her son had earlier.

Harry handed Mrs. Xanatos a Chocolate Frog, and then watched as she opened it. The frog jumped out of the box, and when Mrs. Xanatos saw this, she jumped and screamed.

"It's not real," said Harry told her, not wanting to scare anyone or get into any trouble. Harry picked up the frog and watched as Mr. Xanatos and Mr. Burnett ran into the room.

"What is wrong?" asked Mr. Xanatos who was worried after hearing his wife's scream.

Mr. Burnett changed into Puck, ready to protect everyone if needed, and started to laugh making Mr. Xanatos look at Puck in shock. Harry and Alex were both laughing by this time.

"What happened? And why are you three laughing?" asked Mr. Xanatos who was by this point worried for his wife as he wanted to know what made her scream like she had.

"Mrs. Xanatos screamed because of a piece of candy," explained Harry calmly.

"Candy?" asked Mr. Xanatos in disbelief and shock.

"Yes, candy," replied Harry.

"Davey, its wizard candy, so it's spelled to jump when the box is opened," said Puck while doing summersaults in the air while still laughing slightly.

"So that is why you three are laughing," said Mrs. Xanatos, who had calmed down by this point.

"Yes," said Harry with a small smile.

"Sorry," said Puck but his apology was ruined by the laughter in his eyes.

"That's alright," said Mrs. Xanatos, not minding now as she knew that everyone was safe and not in any danger.

Harry, who had managed to catch Mrs. Xanatos chocolate frog earlier, handed the Chocolate Frog back to Mrs. Xanatos.

"Here," said Harry, giving the chocolate frog back to Mrs. Xanatos.

"Everyone is ok?" asked Mr. Xanatos, who just wanted to make sure that his family was safe.

"Yes," said Mrs. Xanatos "But what about Alex? His been very quiet during all of this."

They all looked for Alex but couldn't find him. Harry finally remembered Alex's floating power and looked up towards the ceiling, which is where he spotted Alex. What he saw made his eyes go like dinner plate and that made everyone else look upwards.

Alex was floating up by the ceiling and was spitting the bad beans down at them. One hit Puck, so he floated to the ceiling and took Alex in his arms, and floated down to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 15**

"Ok, time for your lesson," Puck told Alex in 'teacher mode'. As Puck took Alex of for his lesson he was stopped from following them by Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos who wanted to know about Hogwarts and about Harry's years at the school as well. For some reason when telling Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos about these things, Harry found that he couldn't lie and told them about everything.

In his first year, a man supposed to teach him, had tried to kill Harry, second year he'd nearly been murdered by a possessed spirit a man that had tried to kill him since he'd been little, Third year his apparently deranged convict of a godfather had escaped from prison and he'd been attacked by a werewolf. Fourth year well that had been a joke for Harry, as he had entered into a competition that could have killed him and very nearly did. Voldermort had also come back that year using Harry's blood.

Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos were surprised but they wanted to know all about Voldermort and Wormtail. When Alex and Puck came back, finished with the lesson, Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos went and put Alex to bed while Harry quietly went up to his room.

When Harry made it to his room, he flopped down on the bed and as he lay their remembering about his talk with the two adult Xanatos' he was reminded about the letter that had came earlier that day and needing a distraction from things Harry read the letter.

_Harry, _

_Where are you? Everyday mom asks if I have heard from you. Sirius couldn't find you and everyone is worried about you. You better write back now._

_Ron_

Harry was happy to know that someone cared about him. With this thought he went to sleep. Puck was still with the Xanatos because he wanted to talk to them alone.

"Davey, we need to talk," said Puck, which made the Xanatos pay attention to him as he didn't make a joke about what he had just said.

"About what?" Asked Mr. Xanatos, wondering what could of made Puck so serious.

"Harry," was Puck's short reply.

"Puck, what is wrong with him?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, who had started to really care for Harry.

"He told you about his years at Hogwarts?" asked Puck, remembering that he had been told that they would talk to Harry alone as he gave Alex his lesson.

"Yes," said Mr. Xanatos.

"Good, because he's watched and cared for there but not at the Dursleys," Puck said darkly.

"By the teachers?" asked Mr. Xanatos remembering what Harry had told them earlier about his school years.

"And his godfather," added Mrs. Xanatos, who also remembered their earlier talk.

"Why doesn't he live with his godfather?" asked Mr. Xanatos, wondering why Harry doesn't just go with his godfather.

Puck told them what Harry had told him about Sirius, which Harry had given him, permission to do the pervious night or so. It had turned out that even though Harry had told them the truth, he had made it sound like it was only something small as to not worry them.

"That explains it," said Mrs. Xanatos with an understanding sigh.

"Well, if he's not cared for by the Dursleys maybe they wouldn't mind him living here with us," said Mr. Xanatos with a small smile, he already thought of Harry as a son.

"They may," said Mrs. Xanatos, who was really hoping that Harry would be allowed.

"Davey, the first time he watched Alex, I saw you hand him $50," asked Puck.

"Yes," said Mr. Xanatos, remembering what seemed like so long ago.

"Why?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, wondering why Puck wanted to know.

"Because I can tell you that all he has is wizard money. He doesn't have the $50 you gave him anymore," Puck answered darkly.

"Do you think that the Dursleys took it from him?" asked Mr. Xanatos, who wasn't very happy with the Dursleys.

"Yes," said Puck, angry at the Dursleys for what they have done to Harry.

"Oh, David," said Mrs. Xanatos, with sadness about what the Dursleys had done to Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 16**

"That's mean," said Mr. Xanatos, with anger.

"I know, but ask Harry tomorrow about it and find out," said Puck.

"No, I have a better idea," said Mr. Xanatos, with a 'I'm planning look' on his face.

"What?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, wondering what her husband could be planning.

"I will tell you both later," said Mr. Xanatos.

"Alright," said Mrs. Xanatos with a sigh, she knew that she wasn't getting anything out of her husband tonight.

"Davey, what are you up to?" asked Puck, if he was going to punish Harry's relatives.

With this, they all went to sleep and nobody talked about it again.

**The Next Morning**

When everyone was at breakfast, two owls came in and dropped one letter in front of Alex, and one in front of Harry. Harry picked up his letter and read it.

_Harry,_

_I was worried about you, and when you wrote, I was surprised. But, now I'm happy and I have written to Alex._

_Mrs. Weasley_

Alex then opened his letter and handed it to his mother so she could read it to him, as he had not fully mastered reading yet.

_Alex,_

_My name is Mrs. Weasley, and you can write back anytime. Thank you for writing and I hope when you are older you go to Hogwarts. I hope that you do not mind talking to an old person. And you will get something in the mail in the next few days._

_Mrs. Weasley_

Mrs. Xanatos handed the letter back to Alex. After she had handed the letter back, Alex teleported tons of paper and five pens to the breakfast table and on top of the breakfast foods that had been on the table at the time. Everyone laughed, because now the table was covered in paper and of Alex's excitement.

"Alex, do you want to write a letter?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, glad that Alex wanted to do something besides play tricks and similar on them.

"Yes," said Alex with a big smile.

"Would you like me to help?" asked Mrs. Xanatos in a way only mothers could.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 17**

Everyone gathered the pens and paper and went into the living room where they could right the letters. Alex and his parents wrote a new letter to Mrs. Weasley. When the Xanatos' were done writing the letter they gave it to Harry, who had written his own letter, sent Hedwig off with both letters.

"Ok, Alex, what would you like to do?" Harry asked Alex with a small smile.

"Story." said Alex

"What would you like in this story?" asked Harry, he hoped that it would be something that he knew about because he did not know the normal story you told kids.

"Hogwarts," said Alex, wanting to know more about Harry's school.

"Ok," said a very thankful Harry that Alex wanted a story about something that he knew about.

Harry told Alex about his second year at Hogwarts but with certain bits missing as it wasn't suitable for someone that was Alex's age. Then without warning, an owl flew in though an open window and dropped a letter in Mr. Xanatos' hand and flew out of the window again, supposedly going somewhere to rest and wait for its reply.

_Dear Mr. Xanatos,_

_I have been told that Harry Potter is living with you for the summer. I am writing you because I am worried about him. Please tell me if you have reason to think that you're family or Harry is in danger, and I will deal with the problem._

Headmaster of Hogwarts

_Albus Dumbledore_

"David, what is it?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, wondering if this had something to do with his plan from last night.

"Nothing," said Mr. Xanatos while putting the letter in a draw in his desk and locking it, then he put the key into his pocket.

"Story," said Alex, wanting to hear another story.

"Ok, Alex, what would you like in the story this time?" asked Harry, hoping again that it would be something he knew about.

Alex had to think for a few moments before answering.

"Avalon," said Alex.

"I know some legends about Avalon," said Harry, with a confused look.

"I have never been there," said Mr. Xanatos with a shake of his head.

"Mother never talked about Avalon," said Mrs. Xanatos with a sigh.

"Davey, would you like me to tell the story?" asked Puck.

"Yes please," said Mr. Xanatos.

So Puck told a story about Avalon, and by the time Puck was done, it was time for lunch. Alex had his magic lessons and played some more. Puck and the Xanatos talked, and Harry talked to Alex. This went on until dinner time, and then they all ate. The Xanatos and Puck went into the living room and Harry went into his room, got his school books, and went to the tower.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 18**

When Harry got to the top of the tower he found a comfortable spot and sat down. Looking though his school things he decide to do his DADA essay first. Harry was half way though his essay when he heard screams. Knowing that they wouldn't hurt him, Harry continued on with his DADA essay. After awhile, Harry heard foot steps coming towards him, looking up he saw the old gargoyle Hudson, and a gargoyle he had never seen before.

"Hi," Harry greeted them politely.

"Lad, why are you up here?" asked Hudson, coming to a stop when he was close enough near Harry.

"Doing homework," answered Harry.

"Who is this?" asked the new gargoyle.

"Sorry Goliath, Puck teleported him up here a few nights ago to talk to us," said Hudson, he seemed to be forgetting things in his old age sometimes.

"Why?" asked Goliath, wondering if he was any threat to his clan.

"I sometimes watch Alex," Harry said calmly and politely.

"Ok, what does this have to do with us?" asked Goliath, trying to asses the situation.

"I heard you wake up and asked what the screams were," Harry calmly told them.

"Are there no gargoyles were you live?" asked Goliath, a bit shocked but he didn't let it show.

"No, there aren't any gargoyles in Pirate Drive," said Harry.

"Where is that?" asked Hudson, wondering about this new place.

"England, it's where I live," said Harry.

"There are gargoyles in London," asked Goliath, wanting to know more about gargoyles that was alive and that lived in different countries.

"There is?" asked Harry shocked, then he remembered that Luna would have known about the London clan, he must remember to ask her.

Hudson, getting a bit old, went and sat down in a chair and listened to what they were saying.

"Yes," said Goliath with a nod.

"In Muggle London?" asked Harry, a bit shocked at this new information; he should really ask Luna when he saw her next.

"Lad, what is a Muggle?" asked Hudson with one of his eye brows raised.

"Someone without magic is called a Muggle in the wizarding world," Harry explained to them.

"Ok, why not call them humans?" asked Goliath, thinking that witches and wizards weren't humans.

"Because witches and wizards are human too," said Harry with a smile, understanding Goliath's thoughts.

"That is one way to tell them apart. But, you said the wizarding world, and when I was traveling, I saw no wizards," said Goliath with a shake of his head, remembering his travels.

"Did you see a pub called The Leaky Cauldron?" asked Harry

"Yes, but the door was closed," was Goliath's answer.

"Well, if you go out the back of The Leaky Cauldron, and tap three bricks up and two across..." said Harry, but he was interpreted by Goliath before he could finish.

"And when you do this, what happens?" asked Goliath with a bit of impatience entering his voice.

"You come to Diagon Alley," said Harry as if it was simple.

"Why do your homework up here?" asked Goliath, who had seemed to have found another question to ask, this one got Hudson involved as well.

"Lad, why?" asked Hudson, leaning as if to listen in on a big secret.

"I didn't want Alex to see me do my homework because he would want to help me," said Harry, not looking at them this time.

"Why, lad?" asked Hudson, wondering what harm homework could be.

"Because mixing magic is bad" Harry told them with a dark look on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 19**

"That's true, but it's no trouble to give Alex a magic lesson so you can do your homework," said Puck. He had teleported to the tower in search of Harry, and when he spoke he made Harry jump, with Harry giving Puck a mock glare.

"I'm off," said Goliath, with this, Goliath left for the night, and Hudson had turned on the TV. The gargoyles was getting ready to go out for the night, so Puck teleported himself and Harry down into the main hall so the gargoyles could go out.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you" Puck said before Harry could disappear off some where.

Puck and Harry talked for hours about what the Dursleys had done to him. What Puck heard about the Dursleys made him want to ask Lord Oberon to lift the seals placed on him so he could play with the Dursleys. Puck teleported Harry's books to his room and they talked some more. They stopped talking around two in the morning.

Over the next few days, Harry finished his homework and opened up to Puck more then he ever thought was possible. Puck knew inside that this was a good thing but he wished that Harry had never had to go through what he did. Nobody said anything about Mr. Xanatos buying Grunnings and almost firing Uncle Vernon because of his behavior and what had been found out about him.

It had been a week since Harry had started working and living with the Xanatos. That morning, Harry's owl, Hedwig, flew into the window, dropping a letter for Alex and then flew up to perch on the top of Harry's chair. She dropped a second letter onto Harry's head as a joke, he took it off his head with a smile and started to read the letter.

_Harry, _

_I'm surprised that the Dursleys let you go, but now I know where you are. Please don't worry about me and I have written to the little boy. I know that you may not like this part but please have the Xanatos write to me and remember, I love you very much._

_Your godfather, _

_Sirius_

He handed the letter to Mr. Xanatos so he could read it, who handed it back to Harry after reading it. Mr. Xanatos understood Harry's godfather's worry as any parent would.

"Don't worry, I will write him today," said Mr. Xanatos, trying to stop Harry from worrying too much.

"Thank you," said Harry with a small smile.

"Write who?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, wondering who wanted to talk to David about Harry, if it were those Dursleys then she would show them a thing or two about being a parent.

"Harry's godfather asked if I would write him, it seems that he is worried about Harry," answered Mr. Xanatos, putting his wife's mind at ease.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 20**

**ALERT! READ THIS NOW! Their is a problem with the Document Manager (Upload) and I'm not sure when its going to be fixed, so until the Document Manager on this site is fixed this will be the last update, unless I can get random updates in if I catch a window when the Document Manger is working like for this chapter. When it is working correctly for more then five seconds, I'll let you know when everything goes back to normal. Sorry, but I can't help it. And no I won't be discontiueing this story, it WILL be completed so don't worry.**

"Oh, well, that was easy," said Puck while shrugging his shoulders, Harry mock glares at him. Turns out that Puck thought that it would be funny to teleport them into the living room with out telling Harry.

Hearing foot steps, Harry and Puck look up to see Mrs. Xanatos with a happy Alex in her arms, she nods to them in greeting which is returned and then sets Alex on his rug with a few toys where he starts to play.

Finding a comfy spot, Harry takes out his Transfiguration book and got some paper and a pen from when Alex teleported them all to write letters with. Look at his essay with fond memories of his father and godfather, the subject of the essay is the animagus transformation. After awhile Harry heard some one walking into the living room, with a quick glance up he continued with his essay. It was only Mr. Xanatos sitting at his desk and by the look of things to do some of his work; it wasn't anything to worry about like death eaters.

"Puck," called Mr. Xanatos, after finishing what he had been writing.

"Davey, why the call?" asked Puck, appearing by his side out of no where.

"I've just wrote a letter to Harry's godfather, could you go ver it for me and make sure I've added everything in and if there is anything you think I should add?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

"Sure thing, Davey, don't worry," answered Puck. Mr. Xanatos handed Puck the letter and Puck made sure everything was in order. Afterwards he went to give Alex his magic lesson.

_Dear Sirius, _

In your letter to Harry, you asked me to write you. My name is David Xanatos, and Harry is baby-sitting for me. But, when Harry first babysat my son, I gave him $50 and I have found out that the Dursleys took it from him. What surprised me the most was that Harry had bruises on him and had nightmares. Since Harry has been here, he has had no nightmares. I have reason to think that returning Harry to the Dursleys could kill him.

_Because during the first week he was here he needed to see a doctor because of what happened at the Dursleys. The day after he got here he passed out. The doctor that saw him said it was because he had not eaten anything in two weeks. Harry told us that at the time he came here he had been at the Dursleys for two weeks._

_I have taken steps to insure that what happened never happens again and as for what happened you need to ask Harry. Because it is not my place to tell you that however I will tell you that he is a very sweet and well mannered young man. He has all of his homework done, and he is great with my son. Alex, my son, looks up to Harry. How anyone could be mean or hurt Harry, I have no idea why because he is so nice. It surprised me that Harry is a wizard, but that is no trouble. If you want to you can come and visit, even if you aren't cleared of the charges._

_David Xanatos_

Mr. Xanatos got up and walked to Harry who when he saw Mr. Xanatos stopped studying and looked up to him.

"Harry, could you send this to your godfather for me?" Mr. Xanatos asked.

"Sure, I'll send it with Hedwig when she gets back from hunting," answered Harry with a nod, putting the letter safely away into his bag. With a nod Mr. Xanatos walked back to his desk.

Harry was about to start his essay again, it was nearly finished, when Alex came over and started to read Harry's Transfiguration book. To stop this Harry tried one of the oldest tricks in the book and gave Alex a chocolate frog. It worked for awhile, Alex stopped reading and eat the chocolate frog quietly but after he had finished, Alex went back to try and read the book again.

"Alex, mixing magic is bad," said Harry, trying to reason with Alex.

"I know," said Alex simply.

"Well, why read a book about magic when you can't use it?" Asked Harry, again trying to get Alex to see reason.

"Don't," was Alex's reply.

"I'm not winning here I am," Harry said with a small sigh.

"Nope," said a smiling Alex

"Puck, help," said Harry, finally realizing that he couldn't win this by himself.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 21**

Puck had just teleported into the living room so that he heard the last part of the conversation, what he heard made him laugh, which made Mr. Xanatos to look at him.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Mr. Xanatos, wondering what could have made Puck laugh.

"Because, Harry has a point. You don't need to read something you can't use." said Puck, after he had finished off laughing.

"Ok, then. But, I want to read." said Alex with a cute pout.

"How about one of your books?" asked Puck, who understood the danger of mixing magic. If magic was mixed it was like well …it had the same effect as drinking and driving!

"Nope." said Alex with a shake of his head.

Thinking of a way to solve the problem an idea came to him (Hermione would be so proud of his right now), he got up and went to his room. When he got what he wanted from his room he found the Xanatos' still trying to make Alex stop reading his school book. Walking up to Alex, Harry handed what he had brought from his room for Alex to read. A book on Quidditch.

"Alex, will you be careful with the book?" asked Harry, handing over his Quidditch book to Alex.

"Yes." said Alex, taking the Quidditch book genterlay off of Harry. He then put Harry's other school bok down and started to read the Quidditch book.

"What is the book on?" asked Puck, not wanting to allow Alex to read something he shouldn't.

"Quidditch," Harry simply.

"Ok." said Puck, that wouldn't do any harm and it would keep every one happy.

"Alex, when you're done put it on the table." said Harry getting a nod from Alex who seemed to have found a new passion.

With the crises averted, the adults all talked, Alex read the book he was given and Harry was able to do his homework, things went on this way until lunch time.

When they all sat down at the table for dinner, an owl flew in though an open window and dropped a letter in Mr. Xanatos' waiting hand. It seemed that Mr. Xanatos was getting better at receiving owl post. He opened the letter and read it:

Mr. Xanatos,

My name is Cornelius Fudge. I am the Minister of Magic. I am sending representatives to pick up Harry Potter. Please have him pack and ready to go.

Minister of Magic,

Cornelius Fudge

Not allowing anyone else to see the letter, Mr. Xanatos placed it into one of his pockets and dinner went on as normal.

After lunch, Mrs. Xanatos and Alex went to see Mrs. Xanatos' father as they had planned. Harry and Puck went to talk, wanting to know about the letter and what it could of done to get the sort of reaction that it did. So meeting Mr. Xanatos in his office, the three of them talked about the letter and what would be the best way to deal with it. In the end it was decided that to write a letter to Cornelius Fudge would be the best way. So Mr. Xanatos took out paper and pen and wrote a letter.

Cornelius Fudge,

If you or any representatives come to my house, I will make sure that you wish you didn't. You may not remove Harry and you may not demand anything from me. If you wish you and the Headmaster of Hogwarts may come and visit my home.

David Xanatos.

With that they sent the letter to Cornelius Fudge with the owl that was waiting with them for a reply. Only time would tell them how Cornelius Fudge would react to the letter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 22**

**HI! IF THIS CHAPTER IS UP THEN IT SEEMS LIKE THE DOCUMENT MANAGER HAS BEEN FIXED! ^-^ SO NO WORRIES!**

Mr. Xanatos decided that he would ask Harry if he could borrow Hedwig to send a letter out when she came back. For now though he would see if he could get Puck to teach Harry a few of his trick, incase anything happened to Harry. Mr. Xanatos sat at his desk for hours, just thinking things over, by the time anyone saw him it was dinner time.

For Harry, things have changed for him, in a big way. Harry had become one of the family in some sort of way. So when dinner time came around, Harry went to it with happiness in his heart. As he sat down, eat his dinner and talked about his and the others day, he was truly happy.

Everyone's good mood continued on as they all went into the living room after dinner and watched the TV until it was time for bed.

Over the next couple of days, Hedwig returned and took the letter to Fudge. On the third day, a big, black dog appeared on the doorstep of the tower.

When Mr. Xanatos went to a meeting, the dog slipped inside. It changed its form in the elevator. So when he got out he was a human, looking around, and the man saw that he was in a type of medieval castle. He walked into the main hall. When he got there he saw a woman and two boys talking. One of boy was Harry and the other must be Alex, so the woman must be Mrs. Xanatos, Alex's mother.

"Harry!" shouted Sirius, happy to see his godson so happy.

Harry looked up to see who was calling him, and when he saw who it was he almost fainted in surprised.

"Sirius!" shouted Harry, with that Harry ran to Sirius and hugged him.

"How are you?" asked Sirius, arms full of Harry.

"Great, but what if someone sees you?" asked Harry, still in his godfathers arms, looking up into his eyes.

"I've been cleared, so I don't need to worry about that but, you can't live with me until next summer. I'm sorry, but right now you're safer here." said Sirius.

"I need to talk to Mrs. Xanatos." said Harry, pulling out of the embrace.

"Ok." said Sirius in understanding.

Mrs. Xanatos walked over to Harry and the man after letting them have their moment. She had never seen Harry hug anyone before. It came as a surprise to her as this was the first person that Harry had willingly touched since they had met him.

"Who is this, Harry?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, hoping that this strange man wasn't here to take Harry away, he seemed to become one of the family now.

"Sorry." said Harry sheepishly, he had forgotten everything when he saw Sirius, he was just so happy to see him.

"Mrs. Xanatos, I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." said Sirius, unusually polite for him.

"Nice to meet you, Harry has told us about you." said Mrs. Xanatos with a nod of her head.

"He has?" said a surprised Sirius

"Yes." said Mrs. Xanatos with a smile.

Mrs. Xanatos then took them all into the living room. Where Harry played with Alex on the floor and Sirius and Mrs. Xanatos talked until Mr. Xanatos came home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 23**

The Xanatos and Sirius talked for hours. Talking about how to improve things for Harry. By the time they finished talking it was lunch time, which Mr. Xanatos told Sirius that he could stay for.

During lunch Sirius told Harry that he would be staying with the Xanatos family for the summer and the next summer he would be staying with himself, Sirius. By the look on Harry's face, Sirius felt that he would need to talk to him about what had happened at the Dursleys.

But, there was one thing that nobody told Sirius about. That was that Owen Burnett was Puck. Nobody told Sirius about this because he didn't need to know. Also it was because Puck was fae, so the Ministry of Magic did not control him. The spells of witches and wizards would not work on him.

Sirius stayed for a couple more hours, and then he left. After he left Owen Burnett changed into Puck and gave Alex his magic lesson. Harry asked if he could talk to Mr. Xanatos so they both walked into Mr. Xanatos' office.

"Mr. Xanatos is it possible that I can go to Diagon Alley towards the end of the summer?" asked Harry, wanting to know what he had to do about getting his supplies for his next year at Hogwarts.

"Diagon Alley?" asked a surprised Mr. Xanatos

"That's a place in the wizarding world that I can buy my school supplies." explained Harry to Mr. Xanatos.

"Oh, well then, that wouldn't be a problem." said Mr. Xanatos, wondering why Harry seemed as nervous about a simple thing as getting his school supplies.

"Would it be alright if I took Alex with me?" asked Harry. He hoped that Mr. Xanatos would say yes because he wanted to show Alex Diagon Alley.

"Would there be a grown-up there?" asked Mr. Xanatos, wanting to keep his son and Harry safe.

"Yes." said Harry, remembering Mrs. Weasley was normally with them.

"Who?" asked Mr. Xanatos, wanting to know the person who would be looking after Alex and Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley." said Harry.

"I need to meet her first." said Mr. Xanatos, wanting to check to see if she wasn't a cereal murder. (Yamiyugi23: I'm a cereal murder; I have cereal for Breakfast some times!)

"Ok." said Harry, understanding Mr. Xanatos point of view about keeping Alex safe but he didn't realize it was also about keeping himself safe that Mr. Xanatos was on about as well.

"Harry, why don't you send them an invitation to visit us here?" asked Mr. Xanatos, he thought this was a good way to get to know the people who would be looking after Alex and Harry while they got their school supplies.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry, not wanting to put Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos out as they had done so much for him already.

"Yes." said Mr. Xanatos with a smile.

"When?" said Harry, wanting to know when it would be best for them to come.

"In two weeks." said Mr. Xanatos, rembebering that both himself and his wife had some time off then.

"Ok." said Harry and with that Harry left and wrote the letter to the Wesley's and asked them to visit. Meanwhile Mr. Xanatos talked about the visit with Mrs. Xanatos, who was very happy. After Alex's magic lesson was over, they all ate dinner and everyone relaxed. Around nine everyone went to bed and fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Hedwig flew though the open window that seemed to be kept open now just for her, and flew to Harry who was with the Xanatos's and Puck, eating dinner. When she got their, Hedwig dropped the letter into Harry's waiting hand and perched on the back of Harry's chair for a rest after delivering letters. Harry read the letter, after reading it he handed it to Mr. Xanatos whose confusion at what could cause a look that was on Harry's face to show, the look of relief. Reading the letter, he understood.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 24**

After reading the letter Mr. Xanatos handed the letter back to Harry. Deciding that the matter could wait, as Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos had an important meeting to go to.

On the way, Mr. Xanatos told Mrs. Xanatos about the Wesley's visit. She was happy about this because the Weasley's were Harry's friends. Also it was because Mrs. Weasley kept writing to Alex, who was very happy to get, mail.

After Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos had left, Harry took Alex into the living room and told him a story about one of the many adventures he had in Hogwarts. Halfway into the story, a green light filled the room. It was Queen Titania, she had come to visit and her husband was with her.

"Hello, Alex," said Queen Titania with a smile.

"Gram!" shouted Alex happily.

"Lady Titania, how are you?" asked Harry with politeness and making sure that Queen Titania didn't take Alex away like in the rules he was given when looking after Alex.

"Good and this is my husband, Lord Oberon." said Queen Titania with a hand gesture to Lord Oberon as you would do when your introducing someone.

"Hello, sir." said Harry with a stiff bow.

"Titania was right, you have manners." said Lord Oberon with surprise, in his opinion humans didn't seem to have manners anymore but to his shock, this one did.

"Thank you, sir." said Harry, with a nod of his head.

"Gram, I wrote letters!" said a very happy Alex

"To who, Alex?" asked Queen Titania, interested in what her grandson had been up to.

"Mrs. Weasley." said Alex with a proud look.

"Who's that?" asked Lord Oberon, becoming the over-protective grandfather in a blink of an eye.

"My friend, Ron's mother, and she wrote back to him sir." explained Harry to them but making sure he was still polite.

"That's great." said Queen Titania, this Harry was not just a good babysitter but he also taught Alex important things like practicing his writing skills.

"Does she know about magic?" asked Lord Oberon, wanting to know just who his grandson was talking too.

"Mrs. Wesley's a witch and knows that Alex has magic, but that's all sirs." Harry told them, knowing how over-protective adults can be of children in their family, remembering Mrs. Wesley's actions to her own children.

"Good." said Lord Oberon with a pleased nod that this human seemed to be well mannered and had a brain in-between his ears.

"What magic school did she go to?" asked Queen Titania, being a bit nosey.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lady." said Harry confidently, remembering what Puck had said earlier about the school.

"Good." said Lord Oberon, who remembered going there himself.

"That's the top magic school in the world." said Queen Titania, knowing that her husband went to that school.

"Does she have one child?" asked Lord Oberon, again asking questions about Mrs. Wesley's.

"No, the Weasley's have seven kids sir." said Harry, knowing that Lord Oberon just wanted to keep his grandson safe.

"Good, then she knows about children." Queen Titania said with a nod.

Lord Oberon and Queen Titania stayed and talked to Alex and Harry for a couple of hours. Then, in a flash of green light, they left. They had lunch and then Alex took a nap. During this time, Lord Oberon came back and talked to Harry some more. They talked for hours before Lord Oberon returned to Avalon. Harry checked on Alex after Lord Oberon had left, and when he was sure that he was still asleep, he went back into the living room. When the Xanatos and Mr. Burnett returned from their meeting, they walked into the living room. Harry saw them so he got up and walked over to them.

"Mrs. Xanatos, your mother was here with her husband for a visit." said Harry, remembering the rules.

"What did they want?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, wanting to make sure that she didn't do anything to Alex or Harry.

"To visit Alex." said Harry simply.

"That's all?" asked Mrs. Xanatos with surprise in her voice and actions.

"Yes." said Harry with a nod.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 25**

"Did anything else happen?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, hoping that nothing else had happened.

"Her husband came back to talk to me after Alex laid down for his nap." Harry told them.

"About what?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, wanting to know every little thing.

"School." said Harry simpley.

The Xanatos were surprised at this, but Mr. Burnett wasn't. The Xanatos knew now that Harry was trustworthy so they stopped questioning him.

After a while, Alex woke up, Harry went into his room to get him and took him to the living room to play. At this time, Owen Burnett changed into Puck and took Alex for his magic lesson. Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos talked about Lord Oberon and Queen Titania. Things went like this until dinner time.

During dinner time, things went as any normal dinner would at Wyren castle.

After dinner, everyone relaxed and played with Alex. Then, at nine, they all went to bed as the vist from Lord Oberon and Queen Titania had warn them out, even if they weren't present when they was their. Harry waited for an hour until he was sure everyone was asleep and then at ten, Harry went up to the tower so he could talk with the gargoyles.

"Hello, Hudson." said Harry, walking up to him.

"Lad. Why aren't you sleeping?" asked Hudson, when he saw Harry coming to him.

"I'm worried." Harry said truthfully.

"About what?" asked Hudson, understanding that Harry had come to him for advice which made him get a weird feeling inside of his heart.

"Alex." said Harry letting Hudson know what was worrying him.

"Why?" asked Hudson with hundreds of years of practice, he waited. As Harry was about to answer, he was interrupted by another two gargoyle came towards them.

"Hudson, who is this?" asked Lexington, while pointing at Harry.

"Harry, meet Lexington and Broadway." Said Hudson, introducing everyone.

"Hello." said Harry with the same politeness he always had when talking to new people.

"Why are you here?" asked Lexington, interested in what a human could be doing in the tower.

"To talk to Hudson." said Harry as it was the most obvious thing.

"Ok." said Lexington with a nod of understanding. After all Hudson was the gargoyle in the clan to come to if you needed help.

"About what?" Hudson asked again when Lexington and Broadway had left after awhile.

"Alex," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Hudson with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Voldermort may try to get Alex to turn him evil." said Harry worriedly.

"That won't be allowed." said Hudson with a smile.

"Ok. And thanks." said Harry with a pressure of off his chest now that he had talked to someone about his worries.

"Good night." said Hudson as Harry left the tower and went to his room for the night.

Nothing much happened for a couple of days. Then, without warning, Sirius came back to talk to Mr. Xanatos.

"Listen the Minister of Magic is trying to get Harry." said Sirius, but Mr. Xanatos calmed.

"I know he is." said Mr. Xanatos calm as ever.

"How?" said Sirius with surprise, this man was DEFENTLY a Slytherin.

Mr. Xanatos took out an old letter, and handed it to Sirius. Sirius went pale after he finished reading it.

Mr. Xanatos,

My name is Cornelius Fudge. I am the Minister of Magic. I am sending representatives to pick up Harry Potter. Please have him pack.

Minister of Magic,

Cornelius Fudge


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 26**

"Did you write him back?" asked Sirius, who was worried about what the minster would do with his godson.

"Yes, and I told him that he and his representatives are not to come here." Mr. Xanatos told Sirius.

"Has he tried anything else?" asked Sirius, wondering what minster was up to.

"No." said Mr. Xanatos with a shake of his head.

"Good." said Sirius though in the back of his mind somewhere Sirius knew that the minster wouldn't give up easily.

"Was that all?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

"Yes." said Sirius with a nod.

"Well then, if that is all." said Mr. Xanatos, which Sirius got the un-spoken message.

So with this Sirius left and Mr. Xanatos went to see his wife and son. They were sitting in the living room; Alex was playing and his wife was watching him. He didn't see Harry, but he knew that sometimes the boy needed to talk to Puck about things. It turned out that Puck was a great listener and advice giver.

Harry was in the main hall, thinking, when Mr. Burnett found him. He told Harry that lunch was ready. After lunch, Harry went to his room to think. He stayed in his room all day, and when dinnertime came, he went to eat, and then went back to his room. This behavior made the Xanatos' and Puck worry but they new that it would be for the best if they left Harry alone for awhile.

After a few hours, Harry left his room and went to the tower to wait for Hudson. Looking at his watch he saw it was eight at night and as the bell told the city the time, Harry heard screams, and he walked outside as the gargoyles was awake.

Lexington and Hudson came into the tower. Then Hudson said he had to find Goliath, and left. This left Harry and Lexington in the tower by themselves.

"Hi." said Harry politely.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lexington, interested in what the human wanted.

"Wanted to talk." said Harry with a shrug of his shoulders.

"About what?" asked Lexington who wanted to know more.

"Don't care." Harry said again with another shrug of the shoulders.

"Cool, know about computers?" asked Lexington, hoping to make a new friend.

"I don't know anything about computers, but I'll listen," was Harry's reply.

"Ok." said Lexington, leading Harry to a comfy looking couch that seemed to look like it had seen better days.

Lex and Harry talked for hours about computers and books. They talked about most things until noticed that it was two in the morning and Harry had to get to bed. Harry went to bed and over the next few nights they became good friends.

Nothing happened for a few days, but on the morning after that, Mr. Xanatos got a letter over breakfast that morning.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 27**

Mr. Xanatos,

My representatives will be coming to pick up Harry Potter in two days. Have him packed and ready to leave at that time. My representatives will return him to the Dursleys for the rest of the summer.

Minister of Magic,

Cornelius Fudge

"Puck." called Mr. Xanatos, sounding angry that the minster hadn't listened to him.

"Davey, what's wrong?" asked Puck, after he appeared in the room.

"We need to talk," was Puck's answer. With this said, Puck and Mr. Xanatos went to his office to talk. When they were done, Mr. Xanatos wrote another letter to Fudge. But first, he asked Puck if Lord Oberon would come to talk to him about this.

With a nod of understanding, Puck called Lord Oberon and he asked if he would come and talk to Mr. Xanatos. When Lord Oberon asked why and Puck told him, Lord Oberon did not come but he did agree that Mr. Xanatos was right. He told Puck to tell Xanatos that he would deal with Fudge himself. With that said the conversation was over between Lord Oberon and Puck.

**With Lord Oberon **

Lord Oberon stepped into Queen Titania's mirror and appeared in front of Cornelius Fudge. Who looked like he had wet his pants when he saw Lord Oberon.

"Who are you?" asked a stuttering Fudge.

"We are Oberon, Lord of the third race, and we need to talk to you." said Lord Oberon.

At this, Fudge's eyes went wide and he went very pale. He understood what this meant as he had heard all the old pure blood tales that the pure blood's where told when they were children by their parents.

"Why are you here?" asked very scared Fudge.

"We have been watching you. We have seen that you are power crazy. So hear us now stay away from the Xanatos or you will pay." said Lord Oberon, in his big, deep and powerful voice that he only used for scaring people likes the idiot of a minster.

By this time, Fudge was ready to pass out because everyone knew that to piss off Lord Oberon or his children was to risk more pain than death itself.

"I have no wish to get you mad, but theirs a boy that the Xanatos have that needs to be with his family." said Fudge who was trying not to wet himself, again.

"Young Harry? That is what this is about?" said Lord Oberon with one of his eyebrows raised in surprise and understanding.

"Yes." said Fudge with a nervous nod of his head.

"Well, that is an easy matter. We have talked to young Harry, and seen that the Dursleys abused him. So he stays with the Xanatos. If I find anyone trying to take him from the Xanatos, they will wish they were dead. We are watching young Harry, and he, unlike you, has manners," said Lord Oberon.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 28**

THANK YOU! I GOT 101 REVEIWS! THANKS A LOT TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVEIWD! THANK YOU ^-^

With this, Lord Oberon disappeared in a flash of green light. When he left, Fudge passed out, because it was rare that Lord Oberon or one of his children visited the wizarding world. Tomorrow, his representatives would pick up Harry Potter. What he did not know was that Lord Oberon was watching him. The talk took hours, and by this time, at castle Wyvern, it was dinner time.

Alex was looking at Harry because he had not seen him all day and he had missed Harry.

"Harry, story." Alex demanded wanting to spend time with Harry.

"After dinner." Was Harry's reply.

"Candy." said Alex, trying again. Harry laughed at this, as he now knew most of Alex's tricks for trying to get candy.

"Ok, two pieces of candy and a story." offered Harry which Alex took.

"Ok." said Alex with a smile. Alex was smiling, because he was getting all he wanted.

After dinner, Harry told Alex to meet him in the living room. While Alex went into the living room and got comfy, Harry went to his room and got the bag of candy. Then, he took out his invisibility cloak and put it on. Then he walked to the living room. It was time for a prank.

When he walked into the living room, he saw that Alex was sitting on his mother's lap and Puck was talking to Mr. Xanatos.

"Hello, Alex." said Harry while wearing his invisibility cloak.

Alex looked up as he heard Harry calling him but he couldn't see Harry.

"Where are you?" asked Alex, not sure what was going on. Also, Mrs. Xanatos seemed to be spooked slightly too.

"Right in front of you," said Harry, trying not to laugh.

"No, you're not," said Alex while looking around for Harry everywhere he could from his mother's lap.

"An invisibility cloak," said Puck, with a smile, Harry had done a great prank on Alex and Mrs. Xanatos.

"Yes," said Harry. He took of the invisibility cloak off while laughing at the faces that everyone was giving him.

True to his word, Harry was standing in front of Alex. He had the silvery cloak in his hands.

"You had an invisibility cloak on so no one could see you," said Mrs. Xanatos, remembering her mother telling her about invisibility cloaks.

"Yes," said Harry with a smile and laughter shinning in his eyes.

"Can I see it?" asked Mr. Xanatos. Harry walked over to Mr. Xanatos and handed Mr. Xanatos the invisibility cloak.

Then while Mr. Xanatos was looking at the invisibility cloak, Harry dumped the contents of the bag on the floor, within reach for Alex. In the bag was:

4 bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

4 Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

14 Chocolate Frogs

8 Pumpkin Pasties

6 Cauldron Cakes

5 Licorice Wands

Harry offered everyone some, and everyone happily took some.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 29**

Mr. Xanatos took a Chocolate Frog. Mrs. Xanatos took a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Alex took a Chocolate Frog. Puck took a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Harry took a Pumpkin Pasties.

As everyone eat their wizarding candy, Harry started to tell the story of his third year at Hogwarts but, at the same minute, Mrs. Xanatos and Puck both spit out some beans. Harry looked up at them and started to laugh.

"What flavors?" asked Harry who understood what they had done. Alex and Mr. Xanatos just looked at them, confused.

"Liver, kid," said Puck, trying to get rid of the taste by making two cups of water appear.

"Grass," said Mrs. Xanatos, taking the glass of water that Puck gave her. After finishing the water off, they both let out a sigh as the horrible flavor was gone.

Alex and Mr. Xanatos were laughing by this time.

"Kid, what flavors aren't in here?" asked Puck, wanting to know what flavors was and wasn't in the beans.

"None," said Harry, with a smile on his face.

Mrs. Xanatos put her bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans down on the table and Puck followed her lead. Harry then fished telling the story with no interpretations. Just as Harry finished the story, Alex fell asleep. Looking at the clock it said nine at night, so everyone went to bed, but Harry. He went to talk to Lex again as it seemed to become normal for them. On the way to the tower, Harry saw a rat.

"Puck." called Harry in alarm.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Asked Puck, wondering what could of gotten Harry so worried and yet angry at the same time.

"Wormtail is here!" said Harry with hate.

"Are you sure?" asked Puck, now with understanding and he was looking around for the rat as well.

"Yes! I saw him just now" said Harry quickly while looking for the rat too.

"Where?" asked Puck, trying to get a fix on Wormtail's location.

"He was over there and in animagus form." said Harry, pointing towards the living room door.

"Tell the gargoyles." said Puck, going into the living room to look for Wormtail.

Puck used his magic to make the room light up. Harry ran to the tower to tell the gargoyles as fast as he could.

"Lad," said Hudson as Harry nearly banged into him.

"What's wrong?" asked Lex seeing the alarm on his friends face.

"We need to patrol," said Goliath, who had came over to see what all the noise was about..

"Wormtail is here," said Harry. Hudson and Goliath had been told about Voldemort and Wormtail.

"Where?" asked Goliath becoming more alert and ready for battle.

"Living room," said Harry.

All of the gargoyles ran to the living room to find Wormtail. Puck had the room light up and was fighting with a bald, short man. Hudson hit the man from behind, so he was knocked out. Hudson went to take Wormtail's wand so he could not use magic.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 30**

By this time, the Xanatos were in the living room to find out what was happening. The Xanatos, the gargoyles, Puck, and Harry watched Wormtail, and when he woke up he was questioned by the grown-ups.

"Who are you?" asked Goliath, with an angry growl at the enemy.

"Wormtail," Wormtail said with his usual stutter.

"Who sent you?" asked Mr. Xanatos, wanting to know who was out to harm his family.

"My master," said Wormtail, flinching back as one of the gargoyles growled at him.

"Who is that?" asked Goliath, wanting a name of who they was dealing with.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." said Wormtail, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh, hell," said Harry, understanding what Wormtail was saying.

"Kid, something else wrong?" asked Puck, he was glad he trusted Harry, and now his trust in the boy had been proven that it was put into the correct person.

"Nobody says Voldemort's name," Harry explained to every one in the room. Wormtail flinched at his master's name.

"Scared of him, are they, lad?" asked Hudson, who was wondering if he should be afraid of this 'Voldermort' because of this fact or be laughing at this 'Voldermort' because of the fact.

"Yes," Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Is there someone who isn't scared of him? Because we need to do something with this," said Goliath, growling at Wormtail who had seemed to be trying to get his wand back from Hudson.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," said Harry, in a flash.

"Is there some place he can't get out of?" Asked Hudson, wanting to make sure that this man-rat couldn't hurt anyone.

"I've no idea because Azkaban may have fallen," said Harry, remembering that Wormtail could escape from Azkaban because of his animagus form.

"Azkaban jail? Run by dementors?" asked Puck in shock.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Damn," said Puck causing everyone to look at them, they had never heard Puck swear before so this must be bad.

"Maybe I can get Lord Oberon to take this for now," Puck suggested.

"Why are you here?" asked Mr. Xanatos, wanting to know why this man-rat had come into his home in the middle of the night.

"To take the boy," said Wormtail.

Angela's eyes were red and the other gargoyles had white eyes. Puck looked like he was going to turn Wormtail into something. Harry had gone very pale at this, because he didn't want to make a problem.

"Which boy?" asked Harry quickly.

"Alex," said Wormtail, just as quick, hoping that the gargoyles wouldn't hurt him.

At this point, Mrs. Xanatos sat down, because she looked like she was about to pass out. Puck called Lord Oberon and told him what had happened. There was a flash of green light and there was Lord Oberon and Queen Titania.

"Fox," said Queen Titania to her daughter in a comforting manner as a mother would.

She sat down next to Mrs. Xanatos and put her arms around her. Puck explained about Voldemort and Wormtail and about what had happened.

"What is he doing here?" asked Lord Oberon; angry that his grandson had been almost taken if it wasn't for Harry……He didn't want to know.

They explained what Wormtail had said and why he was here. Lord Oberon and Queen Titania both wanted to kill him. Lord Oberon froze Wormtail and then turned to look at Harry.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 31**

"Harry, can you get this Headmaster Dumbledore so we can find out more?" asked Lord Oberon in a serious voice.

"Yes, I can send a letter now," said Harry. With a nod from Lord Oberon, Harry went and wrote a letter to Headmaster Dumbledore. After he wrote it he sent it off with Hedwig who was waiting for him as if she knew he would need her.

Headmaster Dumbledore,

Puck found Wormtail, and the gargoyles have him now. And now Lord Oberon and Queen Titania are here because Wormtail was after Alex. He wants Alex because he's part fae. Could you please come here and talk to them?

Harry

After he had watched Hedwig disappear into the night sky he went back to where everyone else was. On his way back to the living room, he told by Mrs. Xanatos that Alex was still sleeping. Within two hours, there was a pop and Albus Dumbledore was in the room.

"Hello." said Albus with the usual twinkle in his eyes and lemon drops in his hand.

Everyone was surprised at this and turned around to see who it was.

"Hello, Headmaster." said Harry, not shocked at his headmaster as he already knew that Dumbledore did some pretty strange things.

"You're Dumbledore?" asked Puck in shock.

"Yes, and when I got Harry's letter, I came right away," said Dumbledore with a nod of his head.

"Good." said Harry

"Why is Voldemort scared of you?" asked Hudson, looking Dumbledore up and down, with a raised eyebrow at his neon orange robes with rubber ducks on them.

"Because, I beat the last Dark Lord, and I can see past his lies," said Dumbledore in a grandfather sort of way.

"Great, so he's scared of you because he can't kill you or lie to you?" asked Lord Oberon.

"Yes." said Harry and Dumbledore nodded in agreement at Harry's answer.

They talked for hours about Voldemort and Wormtail. Finally, Alex woke up, walked into the living room, and looked around. Puck teleported Alex and Harry to the kitchen for breakfast. Then, he teleported breakfast into the living room. The gargoyles turned to stone a few minutes after Puck, Alex, and Harry teleported to the kitchen for breakfast. When they came into the living room everyone was sitting down and waiting for them to come back. When they did, Dumbledore looked up.

"Harry, when you go to Diagon Alley, takes Alex with you. Because, for a time, he will be going to Hogwarts this year." said Albus. Surprising Harry and Alex.

"Puck, you'll go with him and watch and teach him." said Lord Oberon with a serious look on his face.

"Harry, Alex will be staying in your room." said Albus getting an excited squeal from Alex and a nod from Harry.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 32**

"What about the sorting and quidditch?" asked Harry all of a sudden.

"The sorting is easy, Alex will not be sorted. Alex can watch you when you play Quidditch." explained Albus calmly while the twinkling in his eyes got brighter.

"Quidditch is a sport?" asked Lord Oberon, wanting to know about this 'Quidditch'.

"Yes." said Harry with a smile.

"Great." said Lord Oberon, he wanted Harry to have some fun in is life and in sports people had fun. Also he had a feeling that Harry might not be a true mortal but kept calling him a mortal incase he was wrong.

"Ok, but how do we make sure that Voldemort doesn't send a Death Eater to Diagon Alley?" asked Harry, worrying for Alex's safety.

"Easy, we'll do that part." With this, there was a flash of green light, and the Weird sisters appeared.

"The Weird sisters will stay and help Puck here." said Lord Oberon with a nod of greeting to the Weird sisters.

Alex looked at Puck, who nodded his head at him. Then, Lord Oberon and Queen Titania disappeared in a flash of green light. At this, Dumbledore stood up, and with a pop, he was gone too. Harry went and got a book on Quidditch, sat Alex down, and gave it to him to read. The Weird sisters looked at both boys before looking at Puck.

"Who is he?" asked the sisters, as one.

"My name is Harry, ladies." answered Harry with the politeness that he used on new people.

"Manners." said the surprised sisters.

"Ladies, if I may ask what your names are?" asked Harry, wanting to know who would be helping him and also just being polite.

"My name is Luna."

"Mine is Phoebe."

"And mine is Selene."

"Puck, what do you need..." said Phoebe

"Us to help you and..." said Luna

"Why would Lord Oberon agree to send us to help you?" said Selene and the weird sisters all looked at Puck with a mixture of expressions.

Puck told the Weird sisters all about what happened. The atmosphere in the room was a dangerous one for anyone who started trouble. There were two pops and two wizards that Harry didn't know appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Luna

"And why are you here?" asked Selene

"We are the representatives from the Ministry of Magic, and we are here to take Harry Potter to the Dursleys' house," said one of the wizards with his nose in the air.

"Harry, do you know anything about this?" asked Phoebe

"No." said Harry with worry in his voice. He was told that he wouldn't be going back to the Dursleys' ever again.

"Mr. Xanatos was told that we were coming." said the second wizard.

"Luna, please go and get him." said Selene, Luna left to get Mr. Xanatos.

"You stay there," said Phoebe.

They made sure that the wizards didn't move .When they came back; Mr. Xanatos had Puck with him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 33**

**ALERT! People have been asking about Harry being adopted too soon by the Xanatos, well this is because of the bond, I can't say much about the bond as its part of plot, so sorry, but I hope I'm explaining things better to make the questions answered in this chapter.**

"I told Fudge that nobody from the Ministry of Magic was to come here," said Mr. Xanatos, angry that he had not been listened too. He had felt this bond with Harry from the first time they meet, it was telling that Harry was family and to look after him.

"He told us to get Harry Potter." said wizard number one, ignoring the amounts of danger they could be in.

"You are not..." said Luna

"Welcome here..." said Selene

"Please leave," said Phoebe

The two wizards left without saying anything else, the glares aimed at them in the room were enough to send them running with their tails between their legs. Nothing else happened for the rest of the week. On Monday, they woke up early because the Weasley's were coming today. He got Alex up and dressed and to the breakfast table and fed him breakfast. All the while he was humming a silly little tune, making Alex laugh at him.

"Kid, is something wrong?" asked Puck, wondering what could of gotten Harry to behave so weirdly. He too had felt a special bond with Harry and though he couldn't place it he had a feeling that Harry's inheritance would soon be explaining the bond for them.

"No." said Harry with a happy smile.

"Then why..." asked Luna

"Are you..." asked Phoebe

"So happy?" asked Selene

Harry looked like he was very happy.

"What time are they coming?" asked Alex who was just as excited about Harry. He was going too met on of his pen pals.

"Ten." said Harry, knowing what Alex went.

"Who is..." asked Luna

"Coming..." said Selene

"Over today?" asked Phoebe

"The Wesley's." said Harry, answering the weird sisters question.

"When are they going to come, and is Mrs. Weasley coming?" asked Alex, bouncing happily in his seat.

"At ten, and yes she is," said Harry.

"Candy and story before?" asked Alex with hope shinning in his eyes. Alex just loved Harry's stories about the wizarding world and he had never had any candy like Harry's before.

"Ok, after breakfast," said Harry, making sure Alex would eat healthy.

"Ok." said Alex, knowing that the compromise would be the best answer. Alex then eat his breakfast so he could get his story and candy.

So when they all finished breakfast, Harry took Alex into his room, and took out the bag of candy and his invisibility cloak. He put the cloak on and pulled Alex under it too, so that nobody could see them. Then, they both walked into the living room and took off the cloak making everyone jump until they realized who it was. Then, Harry dumped the contents of the bag on the floor.

2 bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

4 Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

10 Chocolate Frogs

6 Pumpkin Pasties

3 Cauldron Cakes

5 Licorice Wands

Everyone took some candy, even the Weird sisters which got some shocked and surprised looks. Mr. Xanatos took a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Mrs. Xanatos took a Licorice Wand, and Alex took a Chocolate Frog, Harry took a Licorice Wand, and Puck took a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 34**

Each of the Weird sisters took a Cauldron Cake, and then Harry told the story of his third year at Hogwarts. When Harry was done, it was ten. The fire glowed green, and the Weasleys came out of it. The sisters talked to each other and Mr. Xanatos stood up to great them.

"Hello, I am David Xanatos," said Mr. Xanatos holding his hand out to shake.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley; this is my wife, Molly Weasley. This is Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny," said Mr. Weasley, shaking Mr. Xanatos hand.

"This is my wife, Fox, and our son Alex." said Mr. Xanatos with a gesture to his wife and son with his arm.

"My name is Puck, and they are the Weird sisters," Puck said as he floated over to the Weasley family.

Mr. Weasley was shocked, because he had never seen a Child of Oberon before, and now here were four. Mrs. Weasley stepped forward after getting of her shock.

"Alex, did you get the package?" asked Mrs. Weasley in her normal mothering way. She had sent some photos out to Alex with one of their many letters that they had been sending over the last few weeks.

"Yes, the photo moves!" said Alex with a smile and clapping his hands happily.

Alex, Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins and Puck went into the main hall. Puck was floating in the air.

"Harry, mom flipped when the letters we sent to the Dursleys came back," said Ron in his normal loud mouthed way.

"Sorry about that," said Harry while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

Alex was trying to hide behind Harry, because he didn't know anyone here. Harry pulled Alex from behind him and picked him up. Alex in Harry's arms berried himself into Harry's chest in shyness.

"Who is this?" asked Ron looking at Alex.

"This is Alex," said Harry while cuddling Alex to calm him down.

"The little boy that writes to mom?" asked Ginny, remembering the child that her mother had been writing to during the summer.

"Yes." said Harry, adjusting Alex in his arms so that it would make things more comfortable for both of them.

"Alex, do you know any pranks?" asked Fred with the normal sparkle of mischief in his eyes that was mirrored by his twin brother.

"Come on, you two," said Harry, Alex already had Puck teaching him, Harry dreaded to think what would happen if the twins started teaching Alex as well.

"Mom's going to yell at you," said Ginny with a giggle.

"Teacher knows pranks," said Alex with a knowing nod.

"Oh, no." said Harry, remembering what chaos Puck could cause.

"Why say, 'oh, no', Harry?" asked Ginny, getting the feel that Puck was a lot like the twins.

"You have no idea what the twins are asking," said Harry, knowing the chaos that only Puck could cause let alone let the twins and Puck cause chaos together.

"Maybe they'll learn a lesson," said Ron remembering that Alex had said that this was a teacher.

"Who is Alex's teacher?" asked Ginny, wanting to know what could make Harry think that Alex's teacher could be possibly worse then the twins own pranks.

Harry looked at Alex, who looked up at Puck, who was floating upside down on the ceiling and was looking at them all with a big grin on his face. Ron and Ginny went pale at this, because they had heard about Puck's pranks. Puck came down from the ceiling.

"I teach Alex," said Puck, proud that his pranks were being showed so much praise. Everyone but Harry and Alex were surprised at this. Both twins looked like Christmas had come early.

"You?" they both said together.

"Yes, I do," said Puck with a big grin on his face. It seemed like he would have some new apprentices soon.

"Do you teach him to prank too?" asked the twins with stars in their eyes.

"Every lesson," said Puck, who was smiling at this.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 35**

"Puck, when you give Alex his magic lesson, maybe you can teach us some pranks," asked Harry who was hoping to bring back his father's and godfathers legend back to Hogwarts. The marauders would be re-born.

"Ok, kid," said Puck who was looking forward to causing some chaos and mischief.

"Magic lesson?" asked a surprised Ron.

"What kind of magic?" asked the twins, they had all thought that Alex and his family were muggles.

"Ok, I'll answer everyone's questions after Alex's magic lesson," said Puck before anyone could ask another question.

"What kind of magic?" asked Ginny who knew that there were other types of magic besides their own.

Harry said something in Alex's ear, and then Alex started to float to the ceiling. Puck flew over to Alex, and took him in his arms.

"Good one, kid." said Puck with a small laugh.

"Alex is good." said Harry with a nod of praise to Alex.

"Alex is my prized pupil, and you and he know that." said Puck with a pat of praise on Alex's head.

"What is Alex's lesson today?" asked Harry who had been watching the lesson daily.

"Oh, you'll like it, but his parents will not." said Puck, chuckling at his plan.

With this, Puck teleported them to the roof, on the floor and made seats for everyone else so that they could watch the lesson without have to stand all of the time. Puck was floating in the air in front of Alex.

"Your lesson today is teleporting." said Puck, in his best teacher voice but it didn't work because of the smile on his face and the amusement in his eyes.

"Good, now I can wake Harry up in the morning." said Alex, while the look Harry gave Puck said he could live without that.

"Ok." said Puck with a mischievous look.

Alex's magic lesson went on for two hours, and by the time it was over, it was lunch time. Puck teleported everyone to the dining room, and the grown- ups came in a few minute later. Everyone ate lunch, and after lunch, Puck showed the twins two of his pranks. Then with out warning, a flash of green light appeared, and when it stopped, there stood Queen Titania.

"Mother." said a surprised Mrs. Xanatos

"Hello, Fox." said Queen Titania in greeting.

"Why are you here?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, still not trusting his in-laws not to take away his son and wife from him.

"Well; I wanted to talk to Mrs. Weasley. Alex has told me all he knows about her so I came to talk to her," said Queen Titania.

"I'm Mrs. Weasley," said Mrs. Weasley, standing up.

"Good." Said Queen Titania, liking what she saw, this woman was a mother and would understand Alex's needs.

"Mother, be nice." said Mrs. Xanatos with a shake of her head.

"I am," said Queen Titania.

"Who are you?" asked Mrs. Weasley, politely as she could.

"I'm Titania, Queen of the third race."

The Weasley's were all shocked again. Mrs. Weasley was surprised because she had heard that Queen Titania never appeared to anyone. Here she was claiming that Mrs. Xanatos was her child.

Suddenly, there was a dozen pops, and there were Death Eaters all around them. One of the Death Eaters tried to grab Alex, but he teleported to Puck. Harry and the Weasleys both took out their wands. The Weird sisters were trying to disarm the Death Eaters, but when they disarmed one, two more would fire at them.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 36**

Finally, the Weird sisters were able to disarm all of the incantations that the Death Eaters cast. With all the grown-ups, and Harry's help, the Death Eaters were knocked out.

"We need to use the back up plan," said the Weird sisters with dark looks on their faces.

"Yes." said Mrs. Xanatos, agreeing with the weird sisters.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Puck, looking to see what damage had been done.

"Yes," said Alex, who was clinging to his mother, still scared by the Death Eaters.

"Good." said Mr. Xanatos with a nod.

Nobody was hurt, so the grown-ups talked for a bit, and the kids talked to each other. The grown-ups agreed that Harry, and Alex, should go and stay with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. Things should of calmed down by then for it to be safe for Alex to come home.

"Alex, you and Harry are going to visit the Weasley's," said Mr. Xanatos.

"What about magic lessons?" asked Alex, not wanting to miss out on his lessons with Puck.

Puck started to laugh because of Alex's question.

"I'll be going with you," said Puck after he had finished laughing.

"Ok." said Alex with a small smile.

"You two need to pack," said Puck to Harry and Alex.

Harry and Ron both went to his room and packed, and at the same time, Alex and Puck both packed their things. Then, Puck, Alex, and their things were teleported to Harry's room, from there, they teleported to the living room. There, they used Floo powder to get to the Weasleys' house.

"Harry, Alex, you will both be sleeping in Ron's room." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok." said Harry after putting Alex down so they both could catch their breath after the Floo.

"Mrs. Weasley, can I do anything to help?" asked Harry, not wanting to put Mrs. Weasley out any more then she had already been.

"No, Harry." said Mrs. Weasley, while thinking what a sweet boy Harry was.

"Puck, you will be sleeping in the living room," said Mr. Weasley.

"Ok." said Puck, who didn't really mind where he slept as long as there was no cold iron.

Puck helped the boys move their things to Ron's room. Then, he showed the Weasley's, Harry and Alex some pranks; he stopped when Mrs. Weasley called them for dinner. After dinner, Puck told them all about Avalon, and around nine, they all went to bed for the night. Alex and Harry found it strangely peaceful with no sound of Gargoyles.

The next morning, everyone was surprised when breakfast was cooked for them. Mrs. Weasley was woken up by smells from the kitchen, and when she walked in, she saw that Puck was using magic to cook.

"You know how to cook?" asked Mrs. Weasley in surprise, she was the one to do all the cooking. No one else had ever cooked for her before with out burning down the house before.

Puck laughed at this, because it was rare that he did cook.

"Puck cooking is rare." said Alex remembering that it was along time ago that Puck cooked anything.

"Right, Alex," said Puck with a smile.

"Then, why cook now?" asked Mrs. Weasley a bit confused.

"Because, I wanted to help, and I thought that this was best," said Puck.

"You didn't need to," said Mrs. Weasley with a blush on her checks.

"I wanted to," said Puck, proud of his work.

Everyone sat down and ate breakfast. And when everyone was done, the kids and Puck went outside.

------------------

AN: Please review because I love to hear what you think about my stories.

What teachers do you think will like Alex the best?

What will Fudge do when he learns Alex is at Hogwarts?

What lessons should Alex be in?

Please review and leave your answers to the questions.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 37**

They all were playing outside when Harry ran inside and grabbed his broom. Harry showed Alex how to ride a broom, and then let him ride his Firebolt around the Quidditch pitch. Puck was next to Alex all the time, making sure that he was safe.

Puck was surprised when Alex started to show-off his magic. Alex would only show his magic if he felt comfortable enough thought Puck.

The twins, Ron, and Harry showed Alex how to play Quidditch, and it turned out that Alex was a great chaser. They played all morning, and didn't stop until

Mrs. Weasley called them for lunch. After lunch, they all went outside and played more.

Puck gave Alex his magic lesson, and then showed them more pranks. The twins tried to prank Puck, but somehow they would set them off themselves.

Soon, they heard Mrs. Weasley call them in for dinner that night. After dinner, they all went into the living room and told stories until bedtime.

This was the pace that was set for the next two weeks.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Everyone was sitting down eating breakfast in the morning when six owls flew in and dropped letters in the twins', Ron's, Ginny's, Harry's, and Alex's lap. Then, they all opened them and read them, but Puck read Harry's letter, polity over his shoulder.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am happy to tell you that you are a Prefect. Your badge is enclosed. Please make sure to wear it at all times. And please make sure that Mr. Xanatos gets his supplies. The train leaves from King's Cross-Station at 11:00am on 1st September. You will need for this year:

dress robes

second wand

books

Defense Against Werewolves by R. Lupin

Defense Against Fae by J. Potter

Defense Against Gargoyles by S. Black

Defense Against Charms and Enchantments by L. Potter

Legends by L. Evans

History of Enchantment by Prongs

Love of Herbology by Moony

Loving Transfiguration by Padfoot

Book of Standard Spells Grade Five

Legends of Avalon by James and Lily Potter

Caring for Gargoyles by R. Lupin

Divination in Dreams by L. Potter

How to Become Animagi by Prongs and Padfoot

The art of potion making by L. Evans

"Good, we can go Diagon Alley tomorrow." said Mrs. Weasley with her usual burst of energy.

"Ok," said Harry, still in shock over the authors of the books they would need.

"Ron, we know all of the people that wrote this year's list of books" said Harry, motioning to his list.

"Yeah, so?" said Ron, not seeing the point that Harry was trying to tell him.

"You do?" asked Puck with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," said Harry with a small nod.

"Lupin was the DADA in third year; Black is my godfather and my parents." said Harry

"True." said Puck, realizing now that Harry's family had written the books for this year's study.

"So Lily got married." said a surprised Puck

"You know her?" asked Harry, who was equally surprised.

"She talked to Titania around 35 year's ago." said Puck quickly, a bit to quickly but no one noticed it with the shock of who had written the books.

"What is Diagon Ally?" asked Alex.

"Alex that is where we buy our school supplies," said Puck.

"Ok, but why do we go there?" asked Alex, not quiet understand Pucks answer yet.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 38**

"To buy things for school," said Mrs. Weasley as she walked by them while clearing up the mess from Breakfast.

"Is Puck coming?" asked Harry, wondering what Puck would be doing. He enjoyed Puck's company a lot and it didn't go unnoticed by his friends who seemed to be thinking why Harry and Puck seemed so close to each other in a short amount of time.

"Yes, if he wants." said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

"Sure, it has been a long time since I was there last," said Puck, remembering the last time he went to Diagon Ally. He also remembered Dumbledore, and something's just didn't seem to add up when he thought about the man, like how he wasn't shocked at the Gargoyles when he saw them for the first time. It also seemed to him that Dumbledore and Fudge was working together in some weird way, he would have to remember to talk to Harry about it.

"Puck, you were at Diagon Ally before?" asked a surprised Mrs. Weasley's.

"Yes, centuries ago." said Puck with a small laugh at Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Did you like it?" asked Harry, wondering what Diagon Ally was like all that time ago.

"Yes," said Puck with a happy smile.

When they were done, the kids went outside to play. The boys played Quidicth, and when Mrs. Weasley came out to talk with Puck, they didn't see her. She told Puck what he wanted to know, and one of the things was when Harry's birthday was. Then, she went inside and made lunch. After lunch, instead of going back outside they went into the living room.

"Harry, what is wizard's money?" asked Alex.

"One minute, and I'll show you." said Harry, he then went upstairs and got out his money bag, and then he went back downstairs. Then he walked into the living room and sat down on the floor and pulled out three coins to show Alex.

"This one is a galleon, this one is a sickle, and this one is a knut." said Harry showing Alex each one of the coins. Harry finished telling Alex about wizard money, and then Puck told stories about Avalon.

All too soon, Mrs. Weasley called them for dinner. After dinner, Harry told them about his fourth year at Hogwarts, and Alex told the Weasleys about Goliath and his clan. When Alex was finished, it was nine and bedtime, so all of the kids went to bed. The grown-ups stayed up and talked same more. Around ten they went to bed too.

**THE NEXT DAY**

After everyone ate breakfast, they Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry knocked on the bricks in the ally behind the Leaky Cauldron. They all walked into Diagon Ally and Alex was looking all around trying to see everything. All of them walked to Gringotts where they all walked up to the goblin with the book.

"We would like to make a withdrawal," said Puck which surprised everyone as he said it in a polite and serious way and not in his normal jokester manner.

"Keys." said the goblin teller in the normal way they do.

He was surprised when Puck handed him a gold key with rubies in it. He told the other goblin to take them to the vaults. The Weasleys vault was first, Mrs. Weasley filled the bag with gold, and then they went to Harry's vault. When it was opened, Harry was surprised, because it had more gold in it then before. He filled his bag with gold. When it came to Puck's vault…


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 39**

Everyone was surprised, because it was huge and was filled with gold, rubies, silk, and spellbooks, so Puck filled two bags with gold and handed one to Alex. Then they all got in the cart and went back to Diagon Ally.

"Alex, hand me your list." said Puck

Alex did as he was told, and then they all went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Puck made Alex get robes too, which took Alex some time to get use to as he kept tripping over the bottoms of the robs. They then went to Flourish and Blotts to get their books, and then they got their potion ingredients. Then they went to get their wands and brooms (Puck got Alex a broom but made sure it was safe too) and then, they went to look at owls. Puck helped Alex pick out an owl, and then paid for it.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Harry.

"Don't know," said Alex, trying to think of a good name for his owl.

"Harry is right, Alex, she needs a name," said Puck with a nod.

"How about Star?" said Alex, remembering the name from one of his favorite stories.

"Ok, Star," said Puck, understanding where Alex had gotten the name for his owl from.

Star was a Snowy Owl like Hedwig, because Alex liked Snowy Owls. Puck made sure that everyone got back to the Leaky Cauldron so they could Floo back to the Weasleys'.

When they got there, it looked like nobody was there. When they walked into the kitchen, everyone said happy birthday to Harry.

Harry opened his gifts: the twins gave him a box of pranks; Ron gave him a bag of candy; Hermione gave him Hogwarts, A History; and Ginny gave him a book on charms; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a book on Quidicth; Moony gave him a book filled with photographs; Dumbledore gave him a book of famous seekers; and Sirius gave him a book on how to become an animagus, and the map back; Alex gave him a bag of candy; the Xanatos had sent him a book on fae magic; and Puck gave him a book on calling and taming Phoenixes.

He thanked everyone, and then they had cake. This was the first party Harry had in fifteen years. The twins set off some fireworks for show, and Alex used his magic to make some more fireworks. That night, when everyone was playing and setting off fireworks, Sirius pulled Harry to one side to talk.

"Harry, how are you doing?" asked Sirius, wanting to know that his godson was alright.

Harry hugged Sirius tight, because he was like a father to him.

"Better." said Harry from within Sirius's chest.

"Tell me," asked Sirius as any parent would. Sirius wanted to help his godson badly however he had no idea how.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 40**

Harry told Sirius all about what had happened at the Dursleys' house, and how the Dursleys had used him to get money for them. At this, Sirius wanted to curse the Dursleys, the only reason that he didn't was Harry. When he told Sirius about how the Xanatos had cared for him like he was family, this made Sirius happy, and sad, at the fact that someone who was not a relative took better care of him then his blood family.

"You never have to return to the Dursleys again," said Sirius, giving Harry a tight and loving hug.

"Is that true?" said Harry with hope in his eyes.

"Yes," said Sirius with just determination in his eyes and voice that Harry believed him.

"Great!" said Harry with a big smile.

Harry hugged Sirius, and Sirius hugged him as hard as he could. Before anyone could do anything, an owl dropped a gift in Harry's hands.

Harry,

Happy birthday to you and here is your gift. I found this in the forest, hope you like it.

Hagrid

It was a purple egg with white spots on it. Harry was surprised at this; he had no idea what was going to come out of it. But Puck saw it, and went over to them.

"Where did you get that egg?" asked Puck, he knew exactly what type of creature was in the egg.

"From Hagrid," said Harry, wondering what could of gotten calm Puck into worry Puck.

"Why?" asked Mrs. Weasley who thought it was only something with only a _slight_ level of danger. It would have to be at least slightly dangers for Hagrid.

"You don't know what it is?" asked Puck, with surprise.

"Puck is their trouble?" asked Harry, who remembered Hagrid getting another egg in his first year, a dragon egg.

"Yes," said Puck with a nervous nod of his head.

"Why?" said Sirius, wanting nothing to hurt his precious godson.

"Because, that's a gargoyle egg," said Puck, as if they should have known all along.

"That's not good," said Harry, dread filling in the bottom of his stomach.

"You mean this egg is big trouble for Harry?" asked Sirius, wondering if his godson would ever stop attracting trouble like a magnate.

"Puck, could you please take the egg to Goliath?" said Harry, knowing that the child would be best off with their own kind.

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Puck wanting to make sure that Harry didn't have any second thoughts.

"Yes," said Harry with a determend nod, knowing that this was the right thing to do.

"Ok, kid," said Puck, his respect for Harry had just gone up a few notices.

Harry handed the egg to Puck, and he disappeared in green smoke to take the egg to Goliath and his clan. When Puck reappeared, he didn't have the egg, so he had given the egg to Goliath.

"Goliath said to thank you, and he and his clan will take good care of the hatchling," said Puck with a smile.

"Thank you" said Harry with a smile of his own.

"Your welcome, kid," said Puck.

At ten, everyone stopped partying and went to bed for the night. That night, around midnight, Harry was woken by a green light in his room, because Lord Oberon and Queen Titania had come to give him birthday gifts.

"Hello, child," said Queen Titania, the amusement could be heard in her voice at the look of shock on Harry's face.

"Hello, sir and ma'am," said Harry, though he was tired, he remembered that people seem to respect him more when he used his manners.

"Even at night, you have manners," said Lord Oberon in shock. He didn't think Harry would be polite at night too, he knew a few people back in his own realm that were polite in the day but if you disturbed their sleep…

"Thank you sir," said Harry, wondering what Lord Oberon and Queen Titania had appeared to him for.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 41**

"Puck told us when your birthday was," said Lord Oberon with a smile.

"Why would you want to know that, sir?" asked Harry, truly confused.

"Easy, because we wanted to give you something for your birthday," said Queen Titania with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"You don't have to, sir, ma'am," said a very surprised Harry.

"We know that child but we wished to," said Queen Titania with a smile that reached her eyes because of Harry's shocked reaction.

"Thank you sir and ma'am," said Harry, he couldn't believe it, he already had more birthday gifts then before and now more.

With this, Queen Titania put a talisman around Harry's neck.

"This will protect you from all of our children, and all fae magic. This is my birthday gift to you," said Queen Titania finishing putting the talisman around Harry's neck.

The talisman was shaped like a sword, and it was made of gold. Then Lord Oberon handed Harry a sword, it had a steel blade and gold hilt. They then handed him a small box with holes in it, and inside was a gold baby Phoenix.

"The blade cannot be melted by magic, be it fae or human. That is the way we made it," said Lord Oberon handing Harry the sword.

"Thank you, sir, and ma'am," said Harry, taking extra care with the sword and laying it down gently on the bed.

"The golden Phoenix cannot be killed by spell or hand, nor can it be spelled. It will obey only the one it desires to, and it will only pick once," said Lord Oberon.

"Thank you, sir, and ma'am," again said Harry.

With this, both Queen Titania and Lord Oberon disappeared in a flash of green light. Harry went back to sleep until morning, and when he woke up he picked up the gold baby Phoenix and took her downstairs with him. When Puck saw the Phoenix, he knew that Lord Oberon and Queen Titania had come to visit in the night.

"Harry, where did you get a Phoenix?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Kid, I see that Lord Oberon and Queen Titania visited last night," said Puck with a knowing smile.

"Yes, they did," said Harry.

"Who?" asked Sirius as he walked into the room.

"They told me that they wanted to give him some birthday presents," said Puck with a mischievous look in his eye.

"They did?" said Harry, surprised.

"Yes," said Puck with a smile, "What's the Phoenix's name?"

"Her name is Angel," said Harry after a while.

"Why Angel?" asked Puck with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, it's the only female name that I think would fit," was Harry's reply.

"Good reason," said Puck, knowing that magic had told Harry the Phoenix's name.

"Great name," said Alex, with a smile.

Everyone ate breakfast, and then Harry went to put Angel with Hedwig, who made sure that she was ok. Then, he went outside to play, and after they were finished, Mrs. Weasley called them for lunch. After lunch, Harry went upstairs and got Angel, and took her downstairs for a while. He stayed inside, and talked to Mrs. Weasley and Puck. They talked until Mrs. Weasley had dinner ready, and she called the others in for dinner.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 42**

After dinner, the twins set off some more fireworks before Mrs. Weasley told them to stop. At nine, everyone went to bed for the night. This set the pace for the next two days.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Everyone was eating breakfast when Angel, Hedwig, and Pig flew to the table. Without warning, there were dozens of pops all over, and Mrs. Weasley threw Floo Powder into the fire. She then pushed Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins, and Alex into the fire, and they came out in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They came out of the fireplace in the kitchen.

"Dobby, get the headmaster," said Harry, cling to Alex in worry.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir," said Dobby understanding Harry's worry and 'popped' away to get Dumbledore.

Dobby came back in a few minutes with Dumbledore, and they told him what had happened. Just as they were finishing telling Dumbledore about what had happened, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out of the fire. Then, without warning, green smoke appeared and the twins', Ron's, Ginny's, Harry's, and Alex's trunks were in front of them.

"What's happening?" asked Albus before anyone could speak.

A green light appeared, and Puck was there. "Just returning your trunks to you," said Puck.

"Thanks," said Harry, glad to have his trunk back, there was things in their that death eaters would find very useful.

"Don't worry," said Puck with a shrug of his shoulders.

With this, the Weasleys and Puck told Dumbledore what had happened. When they were finished, Dumbledore showed everyone to his office to talk. He called Professor McGonagall to his office.

"Could you please take the children to the Gryffindor common room?" asked Albus.

"Yes, follow me," said Professor McGonagall and with a stiff nod they were off.

The children followed Professor McGonagall to the portrait of the Fat Lady. As it was summer, there was no password, so the portrait opened for them. When they got into the common room, Alex tried to hide behind Harry. Harry picked Alex up and told him not to worry. Professor McGonagall left the common room so they could talk.

"Where are we?" asked Alex, looking around the new room.

"In Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Your school?" said Alex, excitement shining in his eyes.

"And yours," said Harry with a small smile.

"Is Puck still going to teach me?" asked Alex.

"You need to ask him," said Harry not wanting to answer for anyone.

"Ok," said Alex, he was going to ask Puck as soon as he could.

"Do you play chess?" asked Ron, in the same old Ron manner, he was always looking for a good challenger to play chest with.

"Sometimes," said Alex with a mischievous smile.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 43**

"Would you like to play right now?" asked Ron, thinking that this would be an easy game.

"Yes," said Alex with a smile that meant he was going to show no mercy to Ron.

Ron went upstairs to his room, and took out his wizards chess set out. Then, he went downstairs and played a game of wizard's chess with Alex. Alex liked it when the chess pieces were broken or knocked off the board. They played chess until around five, when Puck and the Weasleys came to the common room. Puck walked over to Alex and picked him up. Alex hugged him, because he was scared of the wizards shouting at them.

"Puck, are you going to teach me here?" asked Alex, remembering to ask Puck.

"Yes," said Puck, he would teach Alex here as well.

"Call gram," asked Alex, wanting to let her know what was going on.

"Don't worry, she's here," said Puck with a smile.

"She is?" asked a surprised Alex.

"Yes, she and Lord Oberon are talking to Headmaster Dumbledore," said Puck with laughter showing in his eyes at Alex's shocked face.

"She's coming here?" said a surprised Alex

"Maybe," said Puck with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why maybe?" said Alex who was a bit confused.

"Because, she may be very busy," Puck explained as best as he could to Alex.

"She visited before," asked Harry in surprise.

"Maybe, ok," said Puck, trying to not ruin the surprise.

"What about Goliath and his clan are they coming here?" asked Harry.

"Not the clan from Manhattan, but some of his clan from Avalon are," said Puck.

"Angela's sisters and brothers from Avalon?" asked Alex with excitement because he had only been told stories of them.

"Yes," said Puck while crossing his arms.

"What about Tom, Magus, and the princess, are they coming?" asked Alex, getting really excited now.

"Maybe," said Puck, trying not to give anything away.

The portrait opened again, and this time, the Headmaster, Lord Oberon, and Queen Titania walked in.

"Hello, Alex," said Queen Titania in greeting.

"Child," said Lord Oberon, with a smile.

"Gram, you're here," said a happy Alex.

"Yes," said Queen Titania.

"Sir, and ma'am, Alex didn't know if you would visit, and he wanted to see you," Harry explained to them.

Angel flew to Harry and landed on his arm and she started to groom his hair.

"I see she likes you," said Queen Titania, trying not to laugh at what Angel was doing to Harry's hair.

"What is her name?" asked Lord Oberon.

"Angel, sir," said Harry.

Everyone sat down and talked until two in the morning. Then, the kids went to bed and the grown-ups talked some more.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

When everyone woke up, they all got dressed, and then they all walked down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. That was when they saw that the Weird sisters were at Hogwarts.

"What are the sisters doing here?" asked Harry

The Weird sisters were behind them.

"We are here..." said Luna

"To protect you..." said Selene

"And this school." said Phoebe

Then, green smoke filled the room, and when it cleared there were some people that nobody knew.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 44**

"Who are they?" asked Ron in his usual loud mouth way.

"They are Children of Oberon," said Puck.

"I am grandmother."

"My name is Odin."

"I am Anubis."

"Lord Oberon sent three more? Why?" said Puck, wondering what the Lord and Queen was planning.

"There will be more, but they will not be here until September 1. That way, we will be able to check the train," said the Weird sisters in their spook way.

"Great idea," said Puck, thinking that it was so obvious to do that that no one would check the train, making it easier for people to sneak in.

"Now, we need to know what you do in one day," asked the Weird sisters.

"Well, the only game we need to be outside for is Quidicth," said Harry, thinking when he does what.

"So, if you don't play Quidditch, then you have no reason to go outside?" said the Weird sisters, getting to understand the people who they were protecting routine.

"Right," said Harry, understanding that this was part of their job.

"Then you can't play..." said Luna

"Quidditch until school..."said Selene

"Starts because it's a danger." said Phoebe

"Is there anything you can do inside of Hogwarts?" asked grandmother

"Yes, there is." said Harry

"Like what?" asked Puck, wanting to know what there was to do.

"Read, talk, play chess," said Harry with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's all?" said Puck, with a shocked expression on his face.

"We can play and learn pranks," offered Harry.

"You can do that all day and still have more to learn?" said Puck.

"Yes, you can," said Harry with a nod.

"But Puck..."said Luna,

"Will be..."said Selene,

"Too busy to teach you," said Phoebe.

Harry looked at Ron, then at the twins.

"What do you two know that they don't?" asked Puck with a raised eye brow.

"Have you heard of the Marauders?" asked Harry, waiting for Puck's reaction.

"Yes, they visited Avalon once, but never returned," said Puck while crossing his arms and nodding.

"You know them?" said Ron, with shock.

"The twins have heard of them, but never met any of them. That's because they don't know their real names," said Harry.

"And this will..." said Luna

"Keep them..."said Selene

"Busy, how?" said Phoebe

Harry took out The Marauders' Map and showed them that there were two dots marked Padfoot and Moony on it.

"Two of them are here," said Harry with a small smile.

"They are?" Ron asked in surprise.

This surprised Puck and the twins. Harry and the other kids finished breakfast, and the Children of Oberon went to talk to the Headmaster, save grandmother. She watched the kids finish breakfast, and then she watched as they walked to the DADA classroom.

"Hello, Sirius," said Harry, making sure Sirius didn't see or hear him.

"Harry!" said Sirius in surprise. He looked up and saw Harry and the other kids.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Teaching," said Sirius simply. His only reply was a load of shocked faces.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 45**

"One of the Marauders is teaching!" asked Alex, bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Marauders?" asked Sirius. Who was playing with the kids because he did not know what Harry was up too.

"The twins are great fans of yours," said Harry.

"They are?" asked Sirius, who was starting to get a bit of a big ego.

"Yeah, Hagrid once said that they could give you a run for your money," said Harry, with Sirius playing into his plan.

"We'll see," said Sirius with a glint in his eye.

"Are you a Marauder?" asked Fred, looking at Sirius in awe.

"Yeah, I'm Padfoot, and this is Moony," said Sirius while motioning over to Remus.

"Professor Lupin is Moony?" said a very surprised George.

"Yeah," said Sirius, proud to be the inspiration for the new generation.

Both twins passed out from shock. Then, they spent the whole day learning about all of the pranks that the Marauders did when they were in school. Some of what the Marauders did the twins would never have thought of. Then, the twins told the Marauders what pranks they had done. They told them about how they had gotten the Marauders' Map. Then, Padfoot and Moony both told them a lot of stories about the Marauders' school years. How they met Puck and pranked him and got him back.

"Who started the prank war that followed?" asked Harry, listening to the story.

"We did," said Sirius and Remus together.

"Puck is a prankster?" asked Ron, thinking that a teacher wouldn't like pranks at all.

"So," said Sirius with a shrug of his shoulders, he didn't see Ron's point.

"We wanted to see who would win," said Sirius, as if it was a simple thing.

"And?" asked Harry wondering what had happened in the end.

"Truce," said both Sirius and Remus, together.

Sirius told them about the prank war that followed and what pranks they did. At this, Moony told them of a joke that was so funny that everyone who heard about it laughed.

Grandmother was listening to them talk and watched their manners, and saw that young Harry had manners, and that they would be watching Alex and Harry. What she saw spoke of years of abuse and that wasn't good. She was told to watch young Harry carefully, because Queen Titania and Lord Oberon had been worried about him. When he was with Padfoot, you would think that he was with his father. He still had his manners like he was scared. She would have to talk to this Padfoot person about this.

Green smoke filled the room and when it cleared, Puck was floating in the air. Puck looked around to see who was looking around the room.

"Hello, you two," said Puck to his friends that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Puck!" said Sirius and Remus as one. They were surprised to see their friend after so long.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine. So I make no money and such from it.**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 46**

"So you came to see us?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, why would you think that I wouldn't show myself? Because you would start a prank war again?" asked Puck as if he was telling them off but it was ruined by the laughter in his eyes.

"No, because there are new pranksters in Hogwarts," said Remus, he had to remember that he was a teacher now but some times even he forgot that when he was play prank's on people.

"There are?" said Puck, becoming more interested now.

"Yes, the twins, and maybe others," said Harry.

"Are they any good?" asked Puck, wondering if he was going to be challenged.

"I've no idea," said Sirius with a shake of his head.

"I'll see," said Puck, with this, Puck looked at the twins, and then back at Sirius.

"Alex, time for your lesson," said Puck, noticing the time and hoping to be able to use this 'lesson' to find something out about the new pranksters.

"Can we come?" asked both twins with stars in their eyes.

"Yeah," said Puck puffing his chest out, proud that he's got fans.

"Can I watch too?" asked Ron.

"Alright," said Puck, thinking that Alex's lessons will become a group lesson.

"Can I go too?" said Ginny, not wanting to be left behind.

"Ok," said Puck, yep, his one on one lesson with Alex was going to be a group one now.

Puck, Alex, the twins, Ron, and Ginny disappeared in a flash of green light. Moony and Grandmother left the room. Harry and Sirius were left alone, because he needed to talk to Sirius. The first thing he did was hug Sirius hard, and Sirius hugged him back.

"Kiddo, are you ok?" said Sirius, looking at Harry in worry.

"No," said Harry, tiredly.

"More nightmares?" asked Sirius, hoping to not have to fight with Harry to get the truthful answer from Harry.

"Yes," said Harry, snuggling into Sirius chest to make him more comfortable some more.

"Do you want to tell me?" asked Sirius, making sure that they were alone and no one could hear them or walk in on them.

"Yes," said Harry, knowing that Sirius could make things right again.

Harry told Sirius about the nightmares, because he had them every night. Harry told him he dreamed of his Uncle Vernon beating him. The thing was, in the dreams, his Uncle Vernon didn't stop until he was unconscious, and bleeding badly. Sometimes, he wouldn't stop beating him until he died. When he told Sirius about this, for the second time, Sirius wanted to curse the Dursleys. Sirius pulled Harry to him and hugged him tight.

"Kiddo, you never have to return to the Dursleys again," said Sirius, planning to see if he could make Fudge and Dumbledore see reason.

"Never?" said Harry with his big puppy dog eyes in full effect as he pulled away from the hug so he could use them.

"Never. After this summer, you'll live with me. You'll never have to see them again," said Sirius, he couldn't say no to his godson without the puppy dog eyes let alone with.

Something told him that Harry need to know this more then anything else.

"Great," said Harry with a big smile.

"Harry, come here," said Sirius with a smiling sigh.

Sirius hugged Harry again and didn't let go. He knew what the Dursleys had done to him. He would never let anyone hurt Harry again. Harry had never known his true father, but sometimes, it was like Sirius was his father. Sirius cared for Harry like he was his own son.

From this day on, Sirius made sure that he spent sometime alone with Harry. He would show Harry that he cared and loved him and would help him learn pranks that he could pull.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 47**

Puck, Grandmother, Odin, Anubis, and the Weird sisters were watching them. One of them was with the kids at all times to make sure that Voldermort wouldn't attack again. Though, Voldermort didn't do anything else for the rest of the summer.

Over the summer, Harry became closer to Sirius, and learned what true family was. Harry learned that family loves you when you make a mistake, and doesn't yell at you that you're a freak or make you clean up after them. They don't give you a list of chores or beat you all of the time. That they hug you, and help you because of whom you are. That family teaches you how to do things and to tell right from wrong.

Harry took care of Angel; the golden Phoenix that Lord Oberon and Queen Titania had given him for his birthday, while thinking on these things.

**THE LAST DAY OF SUMMER**

Everyone woke up and got dressed. After they were dressed, they went down to the Great Hall and ate breakfast. After breakfast, they went back to the common room to talk.

"Harry, what happens tomorrow?" asked Alex, knowing that tomorrow something was happening.

"School starts," said Harry with a mixture of excitement and sadness that his greatest summer was coming to an end.

"Is that good?" asked Alex, trying to understand what was going on.

"Yeah," said Harry, with a smile.

"Why?" asked Alex, he thought that all schools was evil or at least that's what Puck had told him.

"Because, then our friends come back to school. Also, so do our foes." said Harry

"What's a 'foe'?" asked Alex, cutely tipping his head to one side.

"A foe is someone you fight," Harry tried to explain.

"Why are they good?" asked Alex, if you fighting them, then would that mean getting better fighting skills.

"Because, fighting them makes you better," Harry tried again.

"Why?" asked Alex, still not seeing the point.

"My prize pupil, if you are fighting someone, you need to be better than them to win," said Puck, trying to explain things a different way.

"You do?" asked Alex, understanding slightly.

"Yes, and that's what Harry was saying, my prize pupil," said Puck, glad that Alex seemed to understand.

"Ok," said Alex.

"Lesson time," said Puck before Alex could start asking difficult and sillier questions like children who no matter what you answer them always say, 'why?'.

"Ok," said Alex, hoping he was going to learn something which he could use to prank the students with.

Puck gave Alex his magic lesson, and the others talked and set pranks for the first day of classes. In a couple of hours, Alex and Puck were back from his lesson. Then, Harry took out some of his own schoolbooks, and helped Alex study, so he would be at the same level as the others kids. They studied for hours before Alex wanted to stop and play some games. So, Harry played some games with him, and showed him some of the magic that he had learned in the first four years at Hogwarts.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 48**

Harry told Alex about the four Houses, and what their names were.

"Alex, Hogwarts has four Houses, and the Sorting Hat puts you in one of them," Harry explained the best he could.

"What are their names?" asked Alex.

"They're Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," said Harry, listing of the houses names.

"Will I be sorted?" asked Alex.

"No," said Harry, remembering what he had been told.

"Why not?" said Alex.

"Ok, wait a minute," said Harry. Harry took Alex to the Headmaster's office.

"Headmaster, is it possible for Alex to see what House the Sorting Hat would put him in?" asked Harry, when they where settled in the headmasters office.

"He will stay in Gryffindor," said Albus, he had his plans and because of Alex and his family he already had to change them. He didn't want all his work to go to waste.

"Please, Harry told me about the Houses and the Sorting Hat," pleaded Alex, wanting to know what house he would have been in.

"And?" said Albus, not seeing the point.

"Please, even if I stay in Gryffindor, please let the Sorting Hat sort me," said Alex, with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, Alex. Sit down," said Albus with a sigh.

"Ok," said Alex, happily sitting back down on the chair as he had been standing on the chair when he had begged the headmaster.

The Headmaster put the Sorting Hat on Alex's head.

"So, you want to be sorted?" said the Hat in Alex's head.

"Yes, please," said Alex to the hat.

"But why would a fae want to be sorted?" asked the Hat, Alex could just imagination the puzzled look on the hat's face if it was possible.

"Because, I'll be here at Hogwarts for a year," said Alex told the hat.

"So, you want to be sorted, to be fair?" asked the Hat, a bit surprised.

"Yes, please," said Alex, remembering what Harry had said about people showing you more respect if you used manners.

"And manners."

The Sorting Hat said nothing for a minute, before saying "I can not pick just one House, he belongs in all the Houses."

The Headmaster and Harry looked at each other, because never had the Sorting Hat said all four Houses.

"Well, Alex, what House would you like to be in?" asked Albus, in a grandfatherly way.

"Gryffindor," said Alex, knowing that all the people he knew would be in that house. Alex then spoke again, "Why did the Hat say all four?"

"Because, you could fit in any of the Houses," Harry explained to Alex.

"Can Puck?" asked Alex thinking that he didn't want anyone to be left out.

Both Dumbledore and Harry started to laugh, because nobody knew if Puck could be sorted. Then, Harry took Alex back to Gryffindor Tower, and Alex ran into the common room and jumped on Puck.

"Guess what?" said Alex happily.

"What?" asked Puck, wondering what could have gotten his prize pupil so excited.

"Harry took me to the Headmaster's office and asked if I could be sorted," said Alex who was puffing his chest out proudly, he was a big boy like Harry.

"What did he say?" asked Puck with interest.

"Yes, and then he told me to sit down, and then he put the Hat on me. It talked to me and said that I could belong in all four Houses," said Alex.

"It did?" said Puck, surprised; he knew that no one had ever been told that they were un-sortable.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Well, what House did you pick?" asked Puck.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 49**

"Gryffindor," said Alex, proud to be in the same house as Harry.

"Ok," said Puck, "I hope that you didn't ask anything else."

"I asked if you could have been sorted," said a smiling Alex.

"No thanks," said Puck, then he laughed at the idea of getting sorted. This was because no fae had ever been sorted.

Puck then took Alex to his magic lesson, and his magic lesson took three hours. The others talked in the common room, and when Alex and Puck came back it was time for dinner. After dinner, Ron, Ginny, Alex, and Puck went back to the common room. Puck told them about Avalon and what it was like. Harry went to Sirius's room so he could talk to him. When he got to Sirius's room, he looked around. He didn't see Sirius.

"Sirius?" called Harry, wondering where his godfather could be. He heard someone in one of the bedrooms, so he waited to see who it was.

"Harry, what you are doing inside?" asked Sirius, he head popping out from one of the doors.

"Looking for you," said Harry with a shrug.

"Why?" asked Sirius, wondering what was wrong with Harry. He was surprised when Harry hugged him.

"Because, I wanted to talk," said Harry, sitting down on the top of one of the desks.

"About what?" said Sirius, joining Harry where he sat.

"Pranks," said Harry, with a smile.

"What would you like to know?" asked Sirius, starting to plan the chaos that they could do.

"I want to pull some pranks, and I have no idea how," said Harry, admitting to himself that he new nothing about pranking, he was always to busy saving the world.

"Tell me which pranks, and I'll help," said Sirius, who was hoping that he would not prank him.

"I want to get the twins," said Harry, smirking at the relieved look that came from Sirius.

Sirius started to laugh; he had heard about the twin's pranks from Moony. Moony had a few of them played on him before. Sirius told Harry how to get the twins, so that they would never know that Padfoot had helped him. They talked for hours, before Harry went back to the common room.

When Harry got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she said, "Password."

"Quidicth," Harry said the password.

She opened up, and let Harry into the common room. The others looked up at him when he walked in, and Alex jumped on him.

"It's almost time!" said Harry, catching Alex in his arms.

"Time for what?" asked Alex, looking up to Harry from within Harry's arms.

"The feast and the sorting!" said Harry, laughing at Ron's stomach rumbling when he had said 'Feast',

"Ok," said Alex after he had finished laughing with everyone and Ron had gone bright red.

"We need to change," said Harry, looking at his and Alex's clothes.

Everyone changed into school robes, and walked back to the common room. At the same time, the Headmaster came into the common room.

"Good, you're all ready," said Albus with a nod of approval.

"Yes, Headmaster," Harry said, answering the headmasters un-spoken question.

A new year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry had begun.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 50**

"Follow me," said Albus, turn around and walking out of the lions den.

Everyone followed the Headmaster to the Great Hall, and sat down. Then, the other kids came in to the hall from outside of Hogwarts, and sat down. Then, Professor McGonagall walked to the middle of the room with a stool, the Sorting Hat and with the first years following behind her. After setting everything up, the sorting hat began to sing:

I am the Sorting Hat

Put me on and I will tell you where you belong

be it sly Slytherin,

wise Ravenclaw,

loyal Hufflepuff,

or brave Gryffindor.

So don't be scared, put me on

And find out what House you belong in.

Professor McGonagall took out a list of name, and read them out loud. (A/N: I'm not doing the Sorting.)

First Years -----------

Gryffindor - 7

Hufflepuff - 4

Ravenclaw - 4

Slytherin - 5

When everyone had sat down, Dumbledore stood up, and said,

"Tuck in," said Albus making everyone cheer as the food appeared.

So, the feast started, and lasted until everyone was full. At that time, the Headmaster stood up again.

"Please remember that the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that Jinx and Transfiguration Candies are forbidden items, and that the full list of forbidden items can be found in Mr. Filch's office. Now, let's sing the school song."

(A/N: I'm not writing the school song, because I have no idea what it is and I'm too lazy to find it and re-type it out of the book!)

The Weasley twins were the last to finish the song as they did it at an extremely slow funeral march pace, getting them a 'behave yourself look' from the professors.

"Now, everyone to bed," said Albus as he waved his hands and the food disappeared.

Everyone went to their common rooms, and the Prefect's showed them the way to the right dormitories. When they got there, everyone went to bed, except Harry and Alex. They both sat down on chairs near the fire to talk.

"Did you find the other Children of Oberon?" asked Alex, wanting to know.

"One," said Harry, knowing what Alex meant.

"Who?" asked Alex, looking at Harry in interest.

"The girl, Sara," said Harry.

"The girl? I didn't see her," said Alex, he hadn't realized that there was two.

"Who did you find?" asked Harry, wondering how many Children of Oberon there was.

"The boy, Terry. He's a Fae," said Alex, remembering the feeling he got from Terry.

"Maybe we should call Puck, and tell him what we know," said Harry, wondering if this was something that might be a problem for them.

"Can I call?" asked Alex with excitement in his eyes.

"Ok," said Harry, with amusement at how excited that Alex was at calling Puck.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 51**

"Teacher, teacher, teacher," Alex repeated and repeated. The room filled with green smoke and Puck appeared out of nowhere. Puck was floating in the air, looking at them.

"Alex, did you want to talk to me?" said Puck, while floating around, lazily, in the air.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Why?" asked Puck, wondering why he was called.

"Harry," said Alex, looking at Harry.

"Kid, what it is?" asked Puck, giving Harry his attention.

"We know who the Children of Oberon that came on the train today are," Harry told Puck.

"Really?" said Puck in surprise.

"Yes," said Harry

"Do tell," said Puck, wanting to know.

"One is the girl, Sara, and the other is the boy, Terry," said Harry, remembering what both he and Alex had found out.

Puck disappeared, and when he reappeared, he had Sara and Terry with him.

"They think that you are Children of Oberon," Said Puck, with a motion to Sara and Terry.

"They think that?" asked Sara with surprise of being found so easily.

"Why would they?" asked Terry, not wanting to be found out yet.

"Ask them, not me," said Puck with a shrug, not knowing what Harry and Alex was thinking.

"Why would you two think that we're Children of Oberon?" asked Sara.

"Why look for Children of Oberon at all?" asked Terry.

"We heard that there would be two Children of Oberon on the train, looking the kids over," Harry explained to Sara and Terry.

"You did?" asked Sara in surprise.

"How?" asked Terry, wondering if these people were friend or foe.

"They were in the room when the Weird sisters told me," Puck said before any trouble could happen.

"You should be more careful," said Sara.

"Who are you two?" asked Terry.

"Harry Potter."

"Alex Xanatos."

"Queen Titania's grandson and young Harry, who both Queen Titania and Lord Oberon spoke highly of," said Sara, remembering what the Queen and Lord had told them.

"Why would you want to find us?" asked Terry, still not fully trusting Harry and Alex.

"Are Sara and Terry your real names?" asked Alex, remembering that Children of Oberon sometimes had other names as well.

"I am Coyote," said Terry.

"My name is Banshee," said Sara.

"You're Children of Oberon?" Alex asked again.

"But, how did you know?" asked Coyote, carefully.

"Both of us looked, and tried to find you, because we thought that you should see this," said Harry pulling out what appeared to be blank parchment from his pocket but it was really the Marauder's Map.

He showed them the Marauder's Map that showed the dots with their real names on them. When they saw this, they were surprised, even Puck, because nobody had seen this before.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 52**

"Who made this?" asked Coyote, looking at the map.

"The Marauders," said Harry, putting the map down on a table so everyone could see it.

"The Marauders made this?" said Puck; he knew who they the Marauders were.

"Yes," said Harry, remembering his father, godfather and honorary godfather.

"Why would they make this?" asked Coyote, wondering what made them make the map.

"We can ask them," says Puck.

"How?" asked Coyote, thinking that it wasn't possible or they wouldn't reply.

"Two of the Marauders are here," said Puck with a twinkle in his eye.

"Which two?" asked Coyote, wanting to know.

"Padfoot and Moony," Puck said while getting more comfortable in the air.

"Where are the others?" asked Coyote, wondering where the whole group was.

"Lord Oberon alone knows where Wormtail is, because he tried to take Alex from his parents," Harry said with everyone knowing his full hate for Wormtail.

"Now, why would he do a thing like that?" asked Coyote.

"No idea," Puck said with a shrug of his shoulders. Puck had been told not to tell anyone about what had happened in Manhattan.

"Why not ask Padfoot?" asked Puck.

"We will," said Coyote with a determined nod of his head.

They finished talking and, Harry and Alex got up, left the others to go their own ways and went to bed for the night. The others stayed up to talk some more, because they had no idea what other surprises the Marauders had. They were not happy about this, because of the map. So they agreed to talk to the Marauders the next day.

**THE NEXT DAY**

At breakfast, the mail owls came and dropped letters for everyone. Harry and Alex both got letters from the Xanatos.

Dear Harry,

I hope that you are ok, and that Puck is not teaching you too many pranks. I have put the money you earned this summer, which is $2000 dollars, into your Gringotts vault. This was done so the Dursleys would not know how much you earned. Thank you for making sure that Alex is happy at school. Also that he was safe in Diagon Alley when he got his school things. Please visit us again, because we enjoyed having you here. We have a planned visit later in the year, we'll see you then.

David and Fox Xanatos

When he handed the letter to Ron, so he could read it, Harry was smiling. Ron handed it back when he was done and told him that he should write back.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 53**

Dear Alex,

I hope that you are doing well at school, and I'll be checking on you later this year. Remember to use your manners at school, and listen to Puck and Harry because they're looking out for you. Please keep up with your studies, because the more magic you learn, the better you become, my son. Remember, we love you very much and would do anything for you.

Love forever,

your mother and father

After they read their mail, they all got up and went to their classes. The first class was Potions with Professor Snape. So, Harry and his friends went to Potions class, and Alex went with them. Harry and his friends sat at one table for class, and Alex sat with them.

"Who are you?" asked Snape looking at Alex with his usual sneer.

"His name is Alex, professor," said Harry, being careful with Professor Snape.

"Why is he here?" asked Snape

"To learn," Harry said as it was the most obvious thing which it was as every one was their in the first place.

"He is not eleven, so why is he at Hogwarts?" asked Snape, glaring at them which didn't seem to effect Alex.

"His teacher and the Headmaster asked his parents if he could come," Harry said, trying to come up with an answer that would satisfy Snape.

"He can wait for you outside of the classroom," Snape said with a sneer.

"No," Harry said, he wouldn't let any thing happen to Alex.

"Yes," said Snape not listening to Harry.

"No, Snape, he stays in class with Harry." Puck said making sure that Snape understood the rules that need to be followed with Alex.

"Who are you?" asked Snape, he wasn't going to be bossed around.

"I'm Puck, and I'm Alex's teacher," Puck said with his arms crossed.

"So?" said Snape, he was the boss in HIS potions class room.

"Alex is a Fae, and can go to school at age one, if his teacher okayed it," Puck told Snape, leaving no room for any arguments.

"Fae? Then he should be in Avalon," Snape said, not believing Puck. As soon as Snape had finished speaking green smoke appeared out of no where.

The room filled with green smoke, and when it cleared, Lord Oberon was standing there.

"Who are you?" asked Snape, why were people intruding in his classroom.

"Lord Oberon, he doesn't know," said Puck, pointing at Snape.

"We are Oberon, Lord of the Third Race. We have come here to see the classes that Alex and young Harry take. I hope that you have no problem."

"The headmaster would need to know," said Snape, with his normal glare still present.

"He knows that we would appear today to see the class," said Lord Oberon, crossing his arms, he wouldn't let this mere mortal boss him around.

"He does?" said Snape, wondering why he wasn't told.

"Yes," Said lord Oberon.

"Very well, we will start class now," Snape said and started the lesson as if what just happened hadn't.

"Good," said lord Oberon, sitting down on one of the stools near Alex and Harry but also out of the way.

"Thank you, Lord Oberon," Puck said with a small bow of respect.

With this, Professor Snape started to teach them how to make the Disarming Potion. Halfway into class, Neville melted his cauldron as normal.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do my poll so I know where to go with this story and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 54**

Neville had spilled his potion on the floor. Professor Snape took ten points away from Gryffindor for that. Professor Snape was surprised by the fact that Alex's potion worked. Harry's and his friends' potion worked too. After an hour, Potion class was over. Everyone got up and walked out of the room. Harry waited outside of the room for Puck, who came out in a few minutes.

"Kid, what are you waiting for?" asked Puck when he noticed Harry waiting for him.

"You," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why?" asked Puck with a raised eyebrow.

"When Professor Snape was talking to you, you didn't say that you were a Child of Oberon." Harry said, pointing out what Puck had said.

"So?" said a nervous Puck.

"You two are family, but he isn't your father?" Harry said, telling Puck what he thought.

"You're smart," said Puck, realizing that Harry might figure things out by himself sooner then he thought.

"Thanks," said Harry, blushing slightly at the complement.

"Yes, Lord Oberon is in my family," said Puck with a nod of his head.

"How?" asked Harry, wanting to find out as much information as he could.

"That's a secret. I'm sorry," said Puck, he was NOT going to let Harry or anyone else know that secret.

"It's ok," Harry said in understanding.

With this, Harry went to his next class, which was History of Magic. Just like before, Lord Oberon was in this class. Harry and Alex fell asleep and stayed asleep in class, and woke up at the end of class. Then, everyone went to lunch, Lord Oberon and Puck talked while everyone was eating.

"We need to talk," Puck said suddenly.

"Why?" asked lord Oberon, wondering what could of gotten Puck so nervous.

"Harry pointed out that when Snape and I were talking, I didn't say anything about being a Child of Oberon," said Puck.

"He told you this?" said lord Oberon, it seemed that Harry was smarter then he had given credit for.

"And more," Puck said.

"What else?" asked lord Oberon, wondering if they were going to be found out so early.

"He knew that we were family but not father and son," Puck replied.

"Did you tell him?" asked lord Oberon, wanting to know what had happened.

"No, I told him that it was a secret," Puck said.

"Good, but you know that you have a right to half of Avalon as my brother," lord Oberon reminded Puck.

"You're a leader, not me," Puck said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"True, but it is your birthright," lord Oberon pointed out.

"I'm a prankster, not a leader," Puck repeated again.

"True," said lord Oberon, thinking about his brothers personality.

"Now, Alex needs to be watched," Puck said, changing the subject.

"Puck, I'm planning on naming Alex my heir." lord Oberon said, wondering what Puck would think.

**So what do you think? Any good? Please Rate and Review! ^-^**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do tell me any ideas you might have for story (there is a good chance of them being used) and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Chapter 55**

"Puck, I'm planning on naming Alex my heir," said Lord Oberon, surprising Puck so much that he crashed onto the floor.

"Have you told your wife about this because she will be more then pleased at this. And this will give her one more reasons to spoil Alex. And she will try to turn the boy against you," Puck said while listing every thing off on his fingers.

"I have not told her that I plan to do this. And I would like to invoke the old laws about fostering the heir out. And name two foster by that law," said lord Oberon, surprising Puck even more.

"And who would the foster be?" asked Puck in shock.

"I want you to be one of the foster however I want you to take two fosters not one," said lord Oberon.

"You have one heir not two. So why would I then take two fosters?" asked Puck whose eyes were now as big as plates.

"I want you to take young Harry has a foster too because I believe that he will be much more then anyone knows" said lord Oberon.

"Do you care to share brother?" asked Puck, though he couldn't take Harry as his son.

"I have seen what passes as leaders around this world and young Harry will need all of the help that he can get," said lord Oberon, not noticing Puck's behavior and Puck's blush.

"His godfather wants him to live with him next summer," said Puck, he did want Harry but not as his son.

"My lady wife has had a vision of what lays in the way of that. And I know that they would love for that to happen. However both Dumbledore and Fudge don't want that because they would not have any control of him," said lord Oberon.

"And what did my sister in law see that would make you take this action?" when could Puck tell him that he wanted Harry but not in the way that his brother was offering.

"For now that is all their is to know and think about however I don't like the idea that it could go that way. Because that would ruin a very large change and that young Harry could be lost to all of us. And both my lady wife and I like him. And if the law did not say that no mortal could live on Avalon we would take him to live with us," said lord Oberon, he was above the law, he was the king.

"This is the first time that you have shown and desire to know a mortal child, though I can't adopt Harry," Puck said as Lord Oberon raised his eyebrow in shock.

"And this would be because?" asked Lord Oberon.

Before the conversation could continue there was a bang and when they looked to see what had caused it.

Looking in the direction the bang had come from, Harry was lying on the floor moaning in pain.

**HI! Did you like it? Any ideas? How did I do? Please rate and review!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do tell me any ideas you might have for story (there is a good chance of them being used) and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**THANKS YAMIRYO! YOU RULE YAMI-CHAN!**

**Chapter 56**

Before the conversation could continue there was a bang and they looked to see what had caused it.

Looking in the direction the bang had come from they saw Harry was lying on the floor moaning in pain.

"Puck! Take Harry to the hospital wing and take Alex with you," Ordered Lord Oberon, taking command.

Puck nodded and floated over to Harry and Alex and teleported them to the hospital wing.

Suddenly a loud bang is heard and everyone stops to see the cause of the bang coming though the class room doors. The gargoyles had arrived.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Nijuku, a tall and strong gargoyle who looked similar to Goliath.

"We heard a loud explosion come from the castle, is anything wrong?" Asked Sanju, a slightly smaller gargoyle, looking similar to Angela.

Nijuku and Sanju where two gargoyles that had lived in the forest by themselves after their clan had being killed by wizards who wanted to build on there land. In the end, there was a treaty between them and the wizards so now they watched over the school.

Though, the sight of Nijuku and Sanju just caused more chaos and panic. The pureblood's had bedtime tales that told often that if the children didn't do as they were told the gargoyles would come and take them away and there were two living gargoyles in front of them.

Snape, having enough of the screams of his students told them to take their things and get lost, which they did very fast. Snape, seeing Hermione Granger  
about to leave the class room, called out to her.

"Miss Granger!" called Snape, once he was sure he had gotten her attention he continued "Go and get the Headmaster, he should be in his office."

Hermione nodded and left the classroom to get the Headmaster. After that Snape took a glass vile from his desk and put some of the potion in it for later, hopefully he could find out what it was and find something to help Potter.

In the time that Snape was doing this, Lord Oberon had gotten Nijuku and Sanju to agree to guard the hospital wing's main entrance.

As Nijuku and Sanju left, Lord Oberon thought 'This will stop some of that bumblebee's attempts at harming and controlling Harry.'

Suddenly another bang of the doors opening caused everyone looks over and sees that Dumbledore had finally arrived.

"What has happened?" asked Dumbledore, though everyone kept it to themselves it seemed like Dumbledore was angry about something.

"Lord Obreon, sir, May I talk to you and everyone else that Harry was with this summer please?" Asked Hermione, she had to be careful; she didn't want Dumbledore or Fudge to know that they had been found out.

"Alright, I believe that they should all be in the hospital wing with Harry by now," said Lord Oberon, "We can talk there when you're classes are over for the day."

"Now then, what is this about Harry?" asked Dumbledore, worried about his prized pawn.

"He was covered in a Heritage Reveal potion; it reveals your creature heritage even if it is early or if you're just hiding it. It's also used to see what type of magical being the child will become when older if used correctly," Answered Snape "You can make the Heritage Reveal potion from the potion that the class was making but you would need a certain ingredient  
that all of the class but one student couldn't get."

"So Severus who did this to Harry?" Asked Dumbledore. On the outside he showed the world that he was worried about Harry but on the inside he was plotting ways of which to control Harry. Didn't all magical creatures have a mate?

"It was Mr. Malfoy, only he could have the money and connections to get flubber wubber which is the needed potion ingredient," Snape said with a sneer of disgust at the name 'flubber wubber'.

"Nonsense Severus, Mr. Malfoy is innocent, even so I will make sure that 20 points is taken and he will be spending a weeks worth of detention with Filch," Said Dumbledore and before anyone could say anything else, Dumbledore left the room.

**X0x0x0Time skip0x0x0x**

As they all sat around Harry's bed in the hospital wing, they all worried about Harry, who had managed to get into their hearts in the short period of time that he had been with them.

Everyone was their, Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos were also present with Alex sat in his mother lap worried about Harry. The Weird Sisters had gone to guard the  
castle and to keep an eye on this Draco Malfoy. Nijuku and Sanju were currently standing guard outside of the hospital wings main entrance, making sure all who came in weren't a threat.

Puck had admitted that the reason why he couldn't adopt Harry like Lord Oberon had asked him to was because Harry had a fae inheritance from his  
mother and Harry was his mate. Everyone was happy for them, both Puck and Harry deserved some happiness in their lives, so Puck at this moment was  
floating closely to Harry, making sure that nothing could or would hurt him. Puck could feel the inheritance of Harry's fae side coming to the surface  
and was happy to find that Hogwarts was still 'alive' enough to get rid of all the fea's weakness like cold iron so they couldn't be used against them.

Hermione silently slipped into the hospital wing after being checked by Nijuku and Sanju, quietly walking up to everyone she coughed politely to gain everyone's attention and spoke.

"I know that Dumbledore and Fudge are working together to kill Harry after he defeats Voldemort, also Snape is on our side," Hermione said with the  
part about Snape added on as if it was an after thought.

"How can that be?" asked Mrs. Xanatos in shock, wondering why anyone would want to kill a child, let alone one as sweet as Harry.

"More importantly do you have proof?" Asked Mr. Xanatos, he wanted to believe her but knew better then to act without the proper evidence.

"I could just us my magic to show us the female mortal's memories, with out anything needed," Lord Oberon suggested, he too had felt the change in Harry and was starting to understand why and how Harry had been able to go from just a normal baby sitter to being adopted into the family. It was Harry's fae side, calling out to them for help and guidance like all new faes that had just come into their inheritance or been born did.

Lord Oberon made his way towards Hermione and used his magic to allow everyone to see the memory of how Dumbledore and Fudge had betrayed Harry  
Potter and the wizarding world…

**To be continued…**

**HI! **

**Aren't I just soooo evil! Also, Yami-chan! You rule! Thanks for the help! ^-^**

**Did you like it? **

**Any ideas? How did I do? **

**Please rate and review!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do tell me any ideas you might have for story (there is a good chance of them being used) and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**THANKS YAMIRYO! YOU RULE YAMI-CHAN!**

**Chapter 57**

Hermione silently slipped into the hospital wing after being checked by Nijuku and Sanju, quietly walking up to everyone she coughed politely to gain everyone's attention and spoke.

"I know that Dumbledore and Fudge are working together to kill Harry after he defeats Voldemort, also Snape is on our side," Hermione said with the  
part about Snape added on as if it was an after thought.

"How can that be?" asked Mrs. Xanatos in shock, wondering why anyone would want to kill a child, let alone one as sweet as Harry.

"More importantly do you have proof?" Asked Mr. Xanatos, he wanted to believe her but knew better then to act without the proper evidence.

"I could just us my magic to show us the female mortal's memories, with out anything needed," Lord Oberon suggested, he too had felt the change in Harry and was starting to understand why and how Harry had been able to go from just a normal baby sitter to being adopted into the family. It was Harry's fae side, calling out to them for help and guidance like all new faes that had just come into their inheritance or been born did.

Lord Oberon made his way towards Hermione and used his magic to allow everyone to see the memory of how Dumbledore and Fudge had betrayed Harry  
Potter and the wizarding world.

_**:The memory:**_

As they all entered the memory, they saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk eating lemon drops while Fudge was passing in front of the desk.

"What shall we do? We can't let that Potter brat go!" Fudge ranted while Dumbledore just sat in his chair and agreed with Fudge.

"I agree, after Potter has killed Voldermort (memory Fudge flinches) then I shall kill Potter and say that myself and you have witness Potter defeat Voldermort and that we had to kill Potter as he was becoming dark and take all of the credit," Memory Dumbledore said, getting a shocked reaction from the viewers of the memory.

"But what about Potter's mother! What would happen if it got out that she wasn't even human! And royalty at that!" Memory Fudge ranted.

"Then we will deal with it when the time comes, Harry Potter must never know that Lilly Evans-Potter was a fae and is the second daughter from Lord Oberon and Queen Titania," Memory Dumbledore said with a solemn look in his eyes and voice.

"And that that Snape is only on Potter's side and not ours or the darks," muttered Memory Fudge, knowing from past dealings with the man that Snape would do anything for Lilly Evans-Potter.

"Also, we mustn't forget that Potter also now has Gargoyles and children of Oberon on his side, If I wasn't there the night we kidnapped Evans-Potter then I might have had a much more shock reaction at the appearance of the gargoyles," mentioned Dumbledore.

"Potter's got the children of Oberon and Gargoyles on his side now! What should we do? What if one of those children of Oberon works the truth out!" ranted a red faced Memory Fudge.

"Don't worry, unless Potter is strong enough to break the blocks I've put on his magic and inheritance then they will never know," Memory Dumbledore answer's calmly.

"But haven't you heard! The dark lord has joined forces with a female gargoyle!" Memory fudge yelled causing Memory Dumbledore to look shocked.

The memory was ended there as Memory Hermione realized that she had almost been found out and pretended to run up the stair case and then she knocked on the door getting a 'come in' from Memory Dumbledore.

_**:Memory ends:**_

"That jerk!" yelled Mrs. Xanatos after they came out of the memory.

Queen Titania was quietly crying in the corner of the room with Lord Oberon trying to calm her but was feeling equally sad.

"Mum?" Fox asked gently as they came to focus on the two royals in the room.

"It happened the night that you disappeared, at the time I was pregnant with your younger sister, Lily, and I gave birth to her on that night," Queen Titania said but she couldn't continue as she broke out into tears so Lord Oberon finished for his wife.

"The midwife was a traitor and stole Lily and we never saw her or the midwife again, we thought that Lily must have been killed," Lord Oberon said in both anger and sadness, his precious Lily had been found but she was dead.

"Don't worry my love," said Queen Titania calmly causing her husband to look at her in shock "We have another grandson to look after now and we will _not allow _anything dangerous near Harry, he will be treated like Alex."

The somber mood was broken when Alex gave a happy but surprised cry of joy: "Yay! I get a big brother! Or is that cousin Harry?"

**To be continued…**

**HI! **

**Did you like it? **

**Any ideas? How did I do? **

**Please rate and review!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do tell me any ideas you might have for story (there is a good chance of them being used) and PM me if you want a sequel.**

**Also, please read the author's note at the bottom after reading the chapter as I need your ideas and thoughts to help with the next chapter.**

**Also, at the end of this month I will be going on holiday so I won't be updating for a while but I will be continuing with my stories when I get back so know that they haven't been abandoned!**

**Chapter 58**

"The midwife was a traitor and stole Lily and we never saw her or the midwife again, we thought that Lily must have been killed," Lord Oberon said in both anger and sadness, his precious Lily had been found but she was dead.

"Don't worry my love," said Queen Titania calmly causing her husband to look at her in shock "We have another grandson to look after now and we will _not allow _anything dangerous near Harry, he will be treated like Alex."

The somber mood was broken when Alex gave a happy but surprised cry of joy: "Yay! I get a big brother! Or is that cousin Harry?"

This caused every one to laugh.

"Its cousin Alex," Mrs. Xanatos with a smile at her son's question.

"Puck," Mr. Xanatos said and Puck who was floating just above Harry while stroking Harry's hair turned to him.

"Yes David?" Puck asked which shocked everyone. Normally Puck would at least call David 'Davey' but Puck had called David properly so this caused everyone to worry about Puck as he seemed to be so serious for once.

"I think you need to go out a have some fun," Mr. Xanatos said, worried about how serious Puck seemed to be.

"BUT-"Puck said but was interuppeted by Queen Titania.

"No Puck, you need to go and relax. You'll be in no state for Harry the way your going if you don't go and have a break," said Queen Titania "You don't have to worry about the results of your pranks as well, knowing who you plan to play them on, you might even get yourself a meddle."

"Alright my Queen but I want someone with Harry at ALL times," said Puck determinedly. After he received nods of acceptances in returned, Puck floated out of the room.

The others where a bit confused at to why Puck had not just teleported out of the room but Lord Oberon and Queen Titaina knew why and watched Puck go with a glint in there eyes.

WITH PUCK:

"Well well, what do we have here?" Puck asked and he watched as the Weasley twins turned around to see him.

"Gred, is this who I think it is?"

"Why yes Forge, it is!"

At this, Puck was just watching the two red haired twins with a raised eye brow.

"WE ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE IN THE PRENSE OF SUCH A PRANKSER GOD!" both twins cried out while getting on there knees and bowing.

"Errrr, all right," said Puck, in shock but then he had an idea, "Hey, do you want to play a prank with me?"

WE ARE NOT WORTHY!" the twins said again and again, but just as Puck was about to leave, the twins put one hand on each of his shoulder's and said:

"Of course we will help! We just couldn't let that bumblebee and desert get away with what they did, we heard everything, and we have an idea on what we could do," Gorge said.

"I wanted it to involve a toilet seat but we decided that we just couldn't let the toilet seat see the bum of those two men," Fred said while Gorge shake his head in agreement and Puck wondered what sort of horrors he could do with a toilet seat that eat the person who sat on it.

**The following morning:**

"Puck?" Mr. Xanatos asked a he folded the wizard's morning newspaper and put it down on the bedside table.

"Yes Davey?" Puck asked with a too innocent tone in his voice.

"What did you do last night?" asked David, at which time Lord Oberon and Queen Titaina was reading the newspaper and was sending Puck approved nods, making Mrs. Xanatos dread to think what could get her parents and Puck to agree on something.

"Oh, nothing much, I just did as you said and pulled a few pranks," Puck said while snuggling with Harry and then he pretended to be asleep which (hopefully) meant that the others couldn't question him.

"David, what did Puck do last night?" Mrs. Xanatos asked her husband nervously.

"The morning newspapers say that Headmaster Dumbledore and Minster of Magic Fudge were found covered in neon paint and feather, this morning in front of Madam Bone's office and told her what they had done in life, everything…"

"Everything David?" Mrs. Xanatos interrupted her husband.

"Yes, dear everything, even the information including Harry's family and such. Any way, after telling Madam Bone's, some meting took place between the three and the things they said they had done, turned out to be true and……" Mr. Xanatos trailed off.

"And what David?" Mrs. Xanatos asked, she wanted to know what had happened to those two men, she hadn't been able to read the article as she had Alex asleep in her arms.

"They took Dumbledore and Fudge to a mental hospital for life and if they ever regain there sanity then they will be shipped off to Azkaban for life and if they try anything they will get the demantor's kill. Also, there has to be a new Head of Hogwarts and a new minster of magic," Mr. Xanatos said as he took a sip of water.

"And who is going to be filling those roles then?" asked Mrs. Xanatos, wondering what could of gotten the plotting smiles to appear on her parents face's.

"Why my dear daughter, myself and your father gets to pick who is the next Head of Hogwarts and the next Minster of Magic, as the wizarding world couldn't do it themselves, as in line with the contract that Avalon and the wizarding world has," Queen Titaina said while Lord Oberon nodded in agreement.

Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos shaered a look of shock and amazzment, this meant that they could pratically control the wizarding world.

Dumbledore and Fudge was out of the way, all that was needed was for them to find people to replace them, for Harry to wake up and to deal with Voldermort.

"So," Mr. Xanatos said "Who is going to be filling Dumbledore's and Fudge's places then?"

"Well David, we have already chosen those people, remember last night when we got a call from the wizarding ministry? (Here Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos nodded in agreement and Puck who was still listening as he cuddled Harry but didn't let them know he was awake) and we chose the people who would fill the places there and then, they are being told right now," Queen Titaina explained.

"Then tell us mum, please?" asked Fox, wanting to know as she shifted Alex around so that it would be more comfy for both of them. Lord Oberon took pity on his daughter and told them.

"The people who are taking the places of Dumbledore and Fudge are……"

**To be continued…**

**HI! So, what do you think then? Please tell me who you think should replace Dumbledore and Fudge. If you want Minerva McGonagall then remember to list someone as the new head of the lions house and (or another person) as the new deputy head.**

**Also, at the end of this month I will be going on holiday so I won't be updating for a while but I will be continuing with my stories when I get back so know that they haven't been abandoned!**

**Did you like it? Any ideas? How did I do? **

**Please rate and review!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do tell me any ideas you might have for story.**

**Also, at the end of this month I will be going on holiday so I won't be updating for a while but I will be continuing with my stories when I get back so know that they haven't been abandoned!**

**Also, I have just started a group on Google called 'Help with writers block' if you are interested (I need members to get the group going) then all you have to do is click on the homepage button on my profile page and it will take you there ^-^**

**Chapter 59**

"Well David, we have already chosen those people, remember last night when we got a call from the wizarding ministry? (Here Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos nodded in agreement and Puck who was still listening as he cuddled Harry but didn't let them know he was awake) and we chose the people who would fill the places there and then, they are being told right now," Queen Titaina explained.

"Then tell us mum, please?" asked Fox, wanting to know as she shifted Alex around so that it would be more comfy for both of them. Lord Oberon took pity on his daughter and told them.

"Miss Amelia Bones will be the new minter of magic," Lord Oberon told them, amused at there reactions.

"That will be good as she is known for making wise and fair decisions," David said while he went over everything he had learned about the wizarding world since his son and now another relative of his is in the magical world (yamiyugi23: what relation is Harry to David and Fox?).

"Who will take over from Dumbledore?" Fox asked, though she was glad that this new minster was a good person but if this new head of the school didn't tick all of her boxes then she would remove Alex and Harry from this school.

Queen Titaina just smiled at her daughter's concern for Alex and Harry, she said: "My daughter, the new headmistress is Minerva McGonagall."

Fox nodded in acceptance, she had meet this Minerva McGonagall before and she had been truly worried for Harry's safety.

"That is agreeable, she is an honorable woman," David said with a nod of his head, his wife had told him about this woman after she had returned to the hospital wing after she had gone outside for a bit of fresh air.

A knocking sound broke everyone out of there thoughts, turning around they all saw the new minster of magic, Amelia Bones standing at the door with a pile of paper work in her arms.

"I hope I'm not intruding but I've been though the Potter's family tree and found out several interesting things that you should all know about," Madam Bones said as she walked into the hospital wing.

"No, you're not, here," David said as he pulled out a bedside table for Madam Bones to put all of her paper work on.

"Thank you," Madam Bones said as she placed her paper work down on the table "I don't know if you knew this but Harry's mother, Lily, was Queen Titaina's and Lord Oberon's daughter and that the person who kidnapped her was Dumbledore."

"We know that," Lord Oberon said stiffly as he placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Well there's something else you should know about," Madam Bones said softly, she didn't want to crush anyone with this information.

"And what is this news?" asked David as he stood next to his wife and son. They was all sitting or standing (In Pucks case lying with Harry) around Harry's head while Madam Bones was stood at the bottom of the bed.

"Well, the thing is that the inheritance potion that has been spilt on him has not only shown us Mr. Potter's inheritance when he comes off age," Madam Bones said carefully.

"Then what has it done?" asked Queen Titaina, she didn't want anything to happen to her newly found grandson.

"Mr. Potter's…… Harry's inheritance has been pushed forward and at this very moment his body is changing itself so that it can be ready for the changes," Madam Bones said though she trailed off softly at the end.

"And what is these change's that Harry is going to be going though, will it hurt him?" Puck asked from the bed making everyone jump (though they didn't show it).

"I'm not sure on that but we do know that according to Harry's family tree (here Madam Bone's holds up the Potter family tree) that Harry isn't human," Madam Bones said getting shocked looks from everyone.

"We know that Harry would have a chance of having a magical creature inheritance being our grandson but we don't know what yet," said Lord Oberon seriously.

"We were hoping to find out about what type of magical creature Harry is when he awakes," Fox said with a fond look at Harry.

"Well, you won't have to wait," Madam Bones muttered to herself, hoping not to be heard but David had heard her.

"What do you mean?" asked David, wondering what this Madam Bones was on about.

"I mean that we have this great new system at the ministry that will be up and working soon that with a small drop of blood will tell you EVERY little detail about the person and if they have any magical creature inheritance and there finance state and there..." Madam Bones said but was interpreted by Fox.

"That is nice and all but could you please tell us what you meant in the first place?" asked David.

"I meant that I beat that with all your hard work, Harry will wake up soon so you won't have to wait too long," Madam Bone's tried to throw them off the path until she got some back-up.

"I'm sorry about Madam Bone's stalling attempts but she was waiting for me," came McGonagall's voice as she came though the hospital wing's doors.

"Minerva! Thank Merlin your hear! I didn't know how to tell them!" Madam Bone's said as Minerva came to stand next to her.

"Don't worry Amelia, I'm here now, we shall tell them and the truth of what Dumbledore has being keeping from everyone," Minerva said calmly.

"What is it that you wanted to wait until Ms. McGonagall was with us?" asked David, wondering why there was needed for reinforcements.

"Well you see Harry here is a Fae, we found some documents that Harry's parents filled out when he was born," explained Madam Bone's nervously, glad to have some back up with her.

"This is too be expected as his mother was a Fae, so what was the real news?" David said while leaning forward.

"Harry's mate was written down on the documents, the mate was found out to be Mr. Puck after a old Pureblood test was done, it was also found that he will be the 'female' in this relationship," McGonagall explained to them but she was surprised by the reaction that she got.

"Don't worry, we already knew that," Fox said, finally understanding what they had been so nervous about, they had been worried about Harry's reaction to having his future laid out and waiting for him.

Puck looked up from his spot on the bed and pulled Harry up with him into a more comfortable position, and said: "Well, I told you that Harry was my mate and there's nothing that can be done to break the mate bond."

"WHAT" came the shocked voice of Ginny Weasley.

**To be continued…**

**HI! So, what do you think then? I did use the people who you all voted for!**

**I have just made a group to help people with writers block so everyone is welcome! Even if you aren't a writer!**

**Also, at the end of this month I will be going on holiday so I won't be updating for a while but I will be continuing with my stories when I get back so know that they haven't been abandoned!**

**Did you like it? Any ideas? How did I do? **

**Please rate and review!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Please do tell me any ideas you might have for story.**

**Chapter 60**

**Hi! I am sorry for the wait! Though I was thinking (yes! I was actually thinking!) About my stories.**

**Would you like me to concentrate on one of my stories only and get that one completed and done before working on another of my stories?**

**It's up to you! Just tell me what you think! If I get no reply to this question then I will choose!**

Puck looked up from his spot on the bed and pulled Harry up with him into a more comfortable position, and said: "Well, I told you that Harry was my mate and there's nothing that can be done to break the mate bond."

"WHAT" came the shocked voice of Ginny Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley! How did you get in here!" yelled an angry Minerva, wondering how she got past the gargoyles.

"Your garden statues is all the guards you have and I've only come here to see my future husband and his family, I can't believe that I will be royalty when me and Harry get married!" rambled Ginny, though she didn't see the angry looks on everyone's faces.

"Miss. Weasley!"

"And we will have to kill that _creature_ to free Harry from _its_ spell but we will never allow our love to be broken, we are Soul Mates-"

An angry purple cloud rapped itself around Ginny while she rambled on and when she was completely covered by it, she disappeared.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" asked a very confused Amelia Bones.

"Look up," was what Queen Titaina simply said as she cuddled her husband's arm and shared a smile with him.

Looking up, Amelia, Minerva, Fox, David, Puck and Alex looked up to find one Ginny Weasley stuck to the ceiling with a silencing spell put on her.

"oh Davey, the show isn't over yet," Puck said causing them to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Really Puck? And just what are you going to do?" asked David.

Puck didn't reply, he just sat up, made it so that Harry was resting against him and clicked his fingers. With that another loud bang and a flash of smoke later, one Molly Weasley and one Arthur Weasley was standing in the middle of the hospital wing, still in there nightwear.

"Well done Puck, I agree with you," smirked Lord Oberon, as he caught onto what Puck was planning to do.

"Grandma? What's Puck and Grandpa doing?" asked a very confused Alex.

"Don't worry dear," said Queen Titaina calmly, "there just making sure that no one in the school will wish to hurt you, Harry or the rest of us _good_ people."

"Right then, let the questioning begin!" Puck said with a smirk that made Mr. and Mrs. Weasley go pale at the thought of what will happen.

Much to the shock of everyone in the room, there was no questions asked. All that happened was that Lord Oberon and Queen Titain made a smoke like mirror that made what had happened (no matter if it was past, present or future, and the time length doesn't matter either) and Queen Titain made a few hand symbols which had smoke coming out of the Weasley's that where in the room and into the smoke like mirror.

As Titain and Oberon watched the mirror's picture, everyone else in the room was silent, not moving a muscle. All that could be heard was the odd angry growl from the Lord and Queen.

"Demona is dead," Lord Oberon all but growled out making everyone jump.

"Mum? Dad? What do you mean?" asked a very nervous Fox.

"After looking over these memories we have decided that things must change in this wizarding world," Lord Oberon all but sneered.

"Starting with those who would want to do harm to our two grandsons," Queen Titain said in agreement with her husband, she then called out: "Weird Sisters!"

"Yes, your highness?" the weird sister's asked as one.

"We want you to rid this mortal magical school of the traitors, then you shall go and bring Goliath and his clan here!" Lord Oberon ordered and with a low bow, the weird sister's disappeared in a flash of light, taking the memories in the smoky mirror with them.

"What's going on?" asked Alex, wondering what could of gotten his grandparents so mad for.

"Don't worry Alex, just some bad people like Demona and this Voldermort person is doing bad things," Queen Titain told her grandson as calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Alright," Alex said and then he got off of his mother's lap and went to play in his corner which they had set up yesterday for him when they had found out that they didn't know how long it would take until Harry woke up.

"Mum, what really happened? And the truth please?" asked Fox.

"It seems that Demona and Voldermort has decided to team up together," Queen Titain told her daughter.

Lord Oberon, seeing the confused faces on everyone's face's decided to explain "It seems that some members of the Weasley clan was loyal to Voldermort, which was how we got that information from the red head humans, they had seen the two in the meetings that they had been summoned too. Also it seems that they can gain something from each other so they are working together."

"And what will they gain from this?" David asked the question that everyone in the room was thinking of.

"Voldermort and Demona must complete an ancient ritual. In this ritual Voldermort will have to _eat_ a gargoyle to gain immortality and the powers he needs to rule the world, Demona, in this ritual can have the power to break the spell that makes her human in the day, to do this she has to…" Queen Titain trailed of and hides her face in her husband's chest causing Lord Oberon to rub her back soothingly.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, he had never seen Titain this unset unless…no! "I won't let her!"

Lord Oberon seeing Puck's understanding looked at everyone else while Puck made Alex teleport to him and the three of them cuddled while Lord Orberon finished.

"She will have to kill the grandchildren," Lord Oberon said causing Fox and David to jump up and try to hug Alex and Harry in parental worry but before they got there a bright light surrounded Harry, throwing them all, including Puck and Alex (Don't worry, Alex teleported into his mother's arms) against the wall.

"W-what was that?" came a voice from the bed.

Quickly getting themselves ready to attack the person who had dared to do this and to their Harry of all people, they had a shock of a life time at what they saw.

There on the bed sat Harry Potter, with his fae inheritance in full view for everyone to see.

**To be continued…**

**Hi! I am sorry for the wait! Though I was thinking (yes! I was actually thinking!) About my stories.**

**Would you like me to concentrate on one of my stories only and get that one completed and done before working on another of my stories?**

**It's up to you! Just tell me what you think! If I get no reply to this question then I will choose!**

**So, what do you think then? **

**Did you like it? Any ideas? How did I do? **

**Please rate and review!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Gargoyles is mine**

**Chapter 61**

"W-what was that?" came a voice from the bed.

Quickly getting themselves ready to attack the person who had dared to do this and to their Harry of all people, they had a shock of a life time at what they saw.

There on the bed sat Harry Potter, with his fae inheritance in full view for everyone to see.

Harry's hair had grown so that it reached the middle of his back; his skin was a paler shade then normal and behind him was pair of wings anyone had ever seen. The wings where midnight black with acid green tips.

"What's been going on then?" Harry asked as he look around at everyone's shocked faces, "Well my mate, what has been going on while I've been out?"

"It had turned out not to be a legend then?" Queen Titain said so quietly so that no one could hear her. It was said that submissive fae's new _everything _about their mate and in the case of her eldest grandson? Well she wouldn't but anything pass him.

"Well, can I show you? You do know about the mind link that fae mates share right?" Puck asked as he floated in front of Harry.

"Yes I do, I went through the inheritance while I was out and my ancestors told me everything, so show me my dom," Harry replied so calmly that it made everyone think twice if this was really Harry Potter.

With a happy sigh (well Puck does have his mate with him after a VERY long time), Puck opened the bond and allowed the memories of the past couple of days to be shown to Harry.

Harry's reaction shocked everyone, Harry clutched his hands tight together and all of a sudden a loud band, they all blinked and look at Harry in shock.

"Harry my grandson, what was that all about?" asked Lord Oberon, he had never seen such power in a newly awaken fae before as he has in Harry.

"Oh not much, just that you and grandmother left the female Weasley child still tied up on the ceiling so I just sent her to play with fluffy," Harry said innocently.

"Fluffy?" everyone asked together making Harry laugh.

"Yeah, Hagrid's three headed giant dog," Harry said just as innocently causing everyone to either laugh or shake their heads at Harry's antics.

"So then, because of these turn of events we need to think of a way to get rid of the Dark Lord, any ideas?" Minerva asked.

"We kick his butt!" Alex yelled making everyone laugh.

"Alex dear, its-"a loud cry from a large raven stopped anyone from talking. They all watched as the raven dropped a letter on the bedside table and left though many of the exits that the post owls use

Waving her wand to make sure that there was no curses or jinxes on the letter, Minerva read the letter and which caused her face to go as pale as snow.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" Amila asked, worried what could of made her friend go so pale so fast.

"It's the Dark Lord, he wants Harry and Alex before the week is out or he and Demona will destroy Hogwarts. It seems that they have found the password that is used in case there was an attack on the castle in the founders days that lets them get in, no matter what we try to do to stop them from entering," Minerva told them, causing a variety of reactions some not suitable for Alex.

**Time skip, information check point start**

It had been three day's since anyone in the castle had seen either Puck or Harry. Through there was talk of weird sounds that was coming from the RoR.

Everyone who had been in the Hospital wing with Puck and Harry had worked out that Puck was giving Harry a crash course in using his fae powers, though that knowledge didn't stop them from thinking the sounds was from something _else_.

After the three days had passed, much to the shock of everyone Puck and Harry had exited the RoR, looking happy in more than one way.

It had been found out that while Puck and Harry had been training (among other things for the yaoi/slash lovers) they had found a way to get rid of Voldermort without destroying the hoxrauces first. All that was needed to be done was have the weird sister's would use the love from Harry's mother to defeat Voldermort while Lord Oberon and Queen Titain would take care of Domana.

**Time skip again to the final battle:**

The morning of the final battle was here. The castle had been evacuated and the only people that were left was the ones who was going to fight. The people left behind where worried and couldn't stop the 'what if's and the worse case scenarios going though their minds. They had prepared and prepared as much as they could and now on the morning of the final battle, they stood at the main entrance to Hogwarts, ready to protect what symbolizes home, hope, safety and much more to many people and even magical creatures.

Right now though, it was a waiting game, waiting for Voldermort and Domana to show up so that the final battle could begin.

The day was cloudy, it was as if the God's themselves knew what was about to happen. As Harry looked to the horizon, there he spotted them. The Death Eaters was appertaing at the border and coming to fight them. They had appeared at the border to give everyone a sense of safety, which they all hated.

There in the middle of the Death Eaters was Voldermort and Demona, they could see Voldermort ordering his Death Eaters while Demona stood by Voldermort's side.

And so the final battle began and as allies and enemies fell, time went on and the battle had been going on for a good hour or more when they thought that they couldn't go anymore, Harry and his group keep going, with thoughts of family, friends and loved ones giving them strength.

Puck and Harry had been fighting side by side, Death Eater after Death Eater, they kept this pattern going until they heard an unearthly screech from the other side of the battle field.

Looking over where the screech had come from was David and Fox facing off against Demona, both of them had spells of their own to get of Demona. David and Fox had to pour a powered over Demon and recite the spell from the Darkness of Time. The spell would send you back to the time you came from.

Seeing David and Fox complete the spell successfully and Demona disappeared in a flash of bright light leaving only a few stray hairs left gave the light side a much needed boost, knowing that the battle was nearly done.

One Dark Lady down, just One Dark Lord to go.

So Harry and Puck turned and stated their part in the plan. Standing on either side of Voldermort, they tried to keep him busy while the weird sisters did there thing. Voldermort, having no clue what was going on was trying to kill Harry in all manner of spells and tricks.

All of a sudden the weird sister's descended from above and started there chanting over and over:

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, the earth we reclaim what is rightful is hers."

Voldermort, realizing that something was up and it was bad for him, tried to fire a spell but all he got was a fizzle. Knowing that he had lost but refusing to go down without Potter, Voldermort tried to grab Harry as the earth swallowed him alive. Seeing this, Puck grabbed his mate and pulled him out of Voldermort's reach.

In a blinding flash of light, Voldermort was dead and he didn't take Harry with him. The cries of victory could be heard from miles around as the last few Death Eater's was dealt with.

"That was one hell of a battle," Harry tiredly said from within the safety of Puck's arms as they all meet up on the battle field.

"I thought that we-"Fox began but was interpreted by an ear shattering cry. Looking to where it came from in the sky, the source of the cry was the Manhattan Gargoyle clan.

"Were ready to fight!" Lexington said as the clan landed in front of the two human's and two fae.

"Sorry but it's happily after ever time, the battles over," Harry said with an innocent smile worthy of any fae that didn't want anyone to know about a prank they had just pulled.

**THE END!!!**

**So, what do you think then? Sequel? If so then feed my muse please as it needs help if it's going to do a sequel.**

**How was the story?**

**A big thanks to Amylou11987 helped me out a lot with this chapter!**

**Did you like it? **

**How did I do?**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
